Watch It!
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Chapter 8, END. "Kau begitu nikmat, Baby." "Fuck! Mati kau!" - NU'EST B.A.P. YAOI. RnR
1. Trailer

Baekho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan rintihan kesakitan dari tubuh di bawah tubuhnya. Dia hanya terus bergerak, mengikuti nalurinya. Mengikuti hasrat dan nafsu yang menguasai pikirannya. Lidahnya menjilati leher dan dada dari laki-laki berambut blonde—atau lebih ke warna putih—yang mendesah di antara rintihan dengan wajah yang memerah di bawahnya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus kini dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda kepemilikkan dari Baekho atau yang bernama lengkap Kang Dongho itu. Dan juga tubuh keduanya yang penuh peluh, menambah hasrat di balik kepuasan bercinta yang tengah mereka lakukan.

**One day**

"Apa _umma_-ku sudah memberitahu _umma_-mu?"

"Memberitahu tentang apa? Kau pergi ke Amerika?"

"Bukan itu, orangtuamu sudah tahu tentang hal itu."

.

"—selama empat hari berturut-turut. Sudah beberapa daerah yang terendam banjir setinggi tiga puluh hingga lima puluh sentimeter. Peringatan besar diberikan, khususnya di daerah New York dan North Carolina. Ditakutkan akan terjadi badai besar, badai Irene ataupun badai Katrina. Dengan suhu yang berkisar—"

"JR... B-Baekho..."

**When you leave your boyfriend alone...**

Ren melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan tonjokan pelan pada dada JR. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku dan Baekho baik-baik saja. Bahkan kami tinggal bersama sekarang. Kenalkan, dia Daehyun. Err... temanku." JR meringis kecil lalu mengacak rambut Ren. Setelah itu dia tersenyum ke arah Daehyun yang juga tersenyum padanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Daehyun."

.

"Ah, begini caramu melampiaskan 'kesepian'mu? Dimana kalian 'melakukannya'? Di ranjang kita?"

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau b-bicarakan?" Ren merasakan matanya memanas dan suaranya bergetar.

"_Shit_! Jangan menangis, _bitch_!"

**Something happen**

"Hiks... _m_-_mianhae_ JR... i-ini karena aku... hiks..."

"Ssh, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu Ren... _uljima_... _uljimarayo_..."

.

"Zelo, lakukan atau aku akan melukainya lebih dari ini."

.

"Dia? Si anak tinggi itu? _Aish_, Ren. Aku harap jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya. Aku tidak mau Baekho menyakitinya lagi. Kau tahu si anak tinggi itu menyuka—maksudku mencintaimu, bukan? Jangan sampai Baekho tahu kau berhubungan dengannya lagi."

**WATCH IT!**

"Andai kau milikku, Ren. Andai kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01062013**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

"Yeah.. uh.. hhh..."

"A-ah.. ha.. s-sakit, _Baby_... unh..."

Baekho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan rintihan kesakitan dari tubuh di bawah tubuhnya. Dia hanya terus bergerak, mengikuti nalurinya. Mengikuti hasrat dan nafsu yang menguasai pikirannya. Lidahnya menjilati leher dan dada dari laki-laki berambut blonde—atau lebih ke warna putih—yang mendesah di antara rintihan dengan wajah yang memerah di bawahnya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus kini dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda kepemilikkan dari Baekho atau yang bernama lengkap Kang Dongho itu. Dan juga tubuh keduanya yang penuh peluh, menambah hasrat di balik kepuasan bercinta yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Keduanya—Baekho dan Choi Minki, Ren—sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan seks. Kali ini, di hari kelulusan mereka dari SMA, mereka merayakannya. Hubungan mereka memang bisa terbilang tidak normal, namun di negara Korea ini hubungan sesama jenis sudah tidak menjadi permasalahan. Jadi sudah bukan masalah lagi saat orang tua keduanya mengetahui status mereka.

Baekho memperdalam miliknya di dalam _hole_ Ren, menggerakkannya sedikit liar, menghasilkan desahan-desahan menggairahkan dari Ren sendiri. Tentu saja desahan itu membuat Baekho semakin liar. Lidah yang semula menjilati dadanya itu kini mulai beralih ke arah kedua_ nipple_ Ren yang memerah dan mengeras. Dibanjiri peluh. Terlihat sangat seksi. Baekho mengecupnya sebentar lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya. Satu tangannya memelintir _nipple_ lainnya dan tangannya yang lain memijat batang junior Ren yang mengeras. Hampir mengeluarkan cairannya, hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Namun Baekho belum sampai disitu.

Baekho mengarahkan dua jarinya—telunjuk dan jari tengah—ke arah mulut Ren seraya berkata '_suck it' dengan_ berbisik. Dengan mata yang setengah menutup itu, Ren meraih kedua jari itu dengan mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Baekho mendesah pelan, mengingat gerakan maju-mundurnya yang tidak berhenti di bawah sana. Belum terhitung lebih dari sepuluh detik, Baekho sudah kembali menarik jarinya.

"Ungh~ ha.. ah, anh.. _I_-_I'm close_.. B-Baekho..."

Bibir Baekho mengulas sebuah seringai tipis. Dia mengarahkan jari telunjuk yang tadi dihisap oleh kekasihnya, dan memasukkannya dengan gerakan agak kasar ke dalam lubang sempit itu, bersama dengan juniornya yang sudah menggembung di dalam sana. Ren mengerang, merintih kesakitan ketika lubangnya yang sempit itu dimasuki lagi oleh sesuatu yang tentu membuatnya merasa seperti terbelah dua. Namun kenikmatan setelahnya membuat Ren lupa akan rasa sakit itu. Ketika Baekho menggerakkan jari bersama miliknya bersamaan. Dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat bersama desahannya.

Baekho memasukkan jari tengahnya, mempersempit jalannya dan membuatnya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Lidah Baekho masih berada di antara kedua _nipple_ Ren, namun perlahan naik melalui dada lalu leher, dan kemudian pada bibirnya. Menjilati permukaan bibir yang terbuka dan menghasilkan erangan dan desahan kenikmatan, kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya. Mengambil alih mulut Ren dengan segala serangan lidahnya.

Ren merasakan bahwa miliknya sudah berkedut, ada sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar. Namun menyadari hal itu, tangan Baekho yang lain meraih junior Ren, menutup lubang keluarnya sperma dengan telunjuknya, berhasil membuat Ren sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

Baekho menarik lidahnya dan kemudian menghisap leher Ren.

"Hmh~"

"L-lepaskan i-it—anh~ itu B-Baekho.. a-ah.. anh.. a-aku ingin keluar~ ungh..."

Permintaan dari wajah yang penuh dengan peluh itu tidak membuat Baekho menurutinya. Dia menarik kedua jarinya, namun terus menggerakan miliknya secara _in_-_out_ dengan gerakan yang sekarang bisa terbilang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Mulutnya naik perlahan dari leher menuju telinga. Menjilati cuping telinga Ren, meniupnya dan kemudian berbisik dengan nada mendesah.

"_Serve me_.."

Ren yang tahu maksudnya menggigit bibirnya. Membalikkan tubuh keduanya secara perlahan, hingga kini dirinya berada di atas paha Baekho. Duduk disana dengan Baekho yang masih menutupi lubangnya.

"_Come on_,_ Baby_._ Just_..._ ride me_."

Ren menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Menaikkannya sedikit lalu menghujamkannya. Membuat Baekho menyeringai di tengah kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasih cantiknya. Wajah memerah dan menggoda dari Ren, mulut yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat itu membuat Baekho merasa melihat pemandangan terindah di muka bumi ini.

Baekho sangat mencintainya. Dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain.

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfirend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

"Apa _umma_-ku sudah memberitahu _umma_-mu?"

Baekho membuka lemari pakaiannya, melihatnya beberapa detik dan kemudian meraih beberapa potong baju dan melemparnya ke ranjang, dimana Ren sedang duduk disana meraya mengemut _strawberry lollipop_-nya.

Ren menggeleng perlahan, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit. "Memberitahu tentang apa? Kau pergi ke Amerika?"

"Bukan itu, orangtuamu sudah tahu tentang hal itu." kata Baekho, memilih beberapa potong celana jeans di dalam lemari.

Ren masih mengemut lolipop-nya. Memainkan kaki yang berbalut celana jeans selututnya di atas ranjang.

Baekho meraih koper yang sudah ia siapkan dan membukanya. Beberapa potong pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari ia masukkan secara rapi dan tertata ke dalam kopernya. Kemudian dia beralih ke arah meja, meraih sikat gigi baru, sabun dan peralatan mandi lain yang akan di bawanya.

"Lalu?"

Baekho melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang, memandang langit-langit dengan permen loli-nya. Dia berdiri, berjalan perlahan dan kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan menimpa tubuh Ren.

"Auch! Sakit, _pabbo_!"

Baekho hanya menyeringai, menarik tangan Ren yang memegang lolipop dan menahannya. Ia hirup aroma tubuh Ren dari lehernya, mengecupnya lembut dan kemudian menjilatnya.

"Wah, wah~ tandanya tidak mau hilang."

Wajah Ren seketika memanas. Hendak ia melontarkan kalimat, namun bibir Baekho lebih dahulu mengunci mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Hmph—"

"_Strawberry_~" bisik Baekho di sela-sela ciuman.

Kaki Baekho berada di antara paha Ren, dan tanpa sengaja membuat milik mereka bergesekkan. Ren yang semula membelalakkan matanya mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Menikmati ciuman panas yang menuntut itu. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap leher Baekho, memberikan sensasi menggoda yang membuat Baekho tak tahan untuk menghisap lidah Ren, merasakannya.

"Umh~"

Terdengar desahan kecil dari mulut Ren, membuat Baekho sengaja menggesekkan pahanya di antara paha Ren. Ren menikmatinya. Bahkan ketika Baekho melepaskan ciuman, beralih pada lehernya sedangkan tangannya yang lain masuk menyelip ke dalam celana yang digunakkan oleh Ren.

"Ungh~"

Desahan lembut terdengar lagi ketika jari-jari Baekho meraih junior Ren dan menggenggamnya dari dalam celana. Lolipop di tangan kanannya jatuh, terguling di atas lantai, dan setelah itu tangan Ren bebas untuk memeluk leher Baekho.

"Kau pasti belum tahu... aku punya hadiah untuk kita."

Ren mengerang tertahan ketika Baekho menggenggam miliknya dengan lumayan keras, sedangkan lidahnya menjilati titik-titik sensitif di lehernya. Ren membuka mulutnya. Mendesah lembut dan kemudian bertanya, "A-apa? Nnh~"

Lidah Baekho naik perlahan, menuju telinga Ren. Dia menggigit cuping-nya lalu berbisik, "Sepulang dari Amerika nanti, kita akan tinggal berdua di _apartment_." Baekho menjilatnya secara perlahan. "Orangtuamu sudah mengizinkan. Kita pindah hari ini."

Ren membulatkan matanya seketika. Dia mendorong tubuh Baekho, membuat pandangan mereka sejajar dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"B-benarkah? B-bukankah aku... aku tidak boleh—"

"Tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah orangtua sampai lulus kuliah?" Baekho tersenyum dan mencium ujung hidung Ren. "_Baby_, orangtuamu sudah mempercayakan kau padaku. Dan mereka tidak menolak ketika aku bilang... aku ingin tinggal berdua dengan calon pengantinku."

Wajah Ren memerah dengan cepat. Mimik terkejutnya berubah secara perlahan ketika Baekho kembali menciumi lehernya dengan lembut. Ren menarik seulas senyuman, senyuman lembut yang penuh dengan kegembiraan.

Dan setelah itu, kegiatan mereka berlanjut. Ketika Ren tidak menyadari bahwa Baekho telah berhasil melepas celananya dan membuka resletingnya sendiri.

"B-Baekho-ah.. apa yang... engh~"

Ting!

Lift berdenting tepat di lantai duapuluh dua. Wajah Ren terlihat gembira. Malam ini ia akan melihat _apartment_ yang akan dihuninya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Dengan langkah seperti anak kecil, ia melompat dari dalam lift ke lantai depan lift seraya memegang ransel di punggungnya. Rambutnya yang diikat satu ikut melompat seiringan dengan gerakannya. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Baekho menarik dua koper besar berwarna merah muda dan hijau dengan susah payah.

"Yah, _Chagi_, bantu aku~ barangmu tidak sedikit!"

Ren tertawa kecil seraya mengecup pipi Baekho. Tersenyum senang dan kemudian berjalan mencari nomor apartment mereka. Baekho hanya menghela napas, mengikuti Ren dari belakang seraya membawa dua koper itu bersamanya.

"Barang Baekho kan sudah disini semua. Masa tidak mau bantu aku~?" kata Ren seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia bersenandung kecil seraya melirik ke semua pintu yang ada. Dan ketika nomornya sudah mendekati, dia berlari kecil dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Seribu tiga. Benar, bukan?" tanya Ren.

Baekho menarik koper itu mendekati Ren, melepaskan pegangannya dan mengacak rambut Ren setelah itu.

"Tidak sabaran sekali kau, _Baby_."

"Ini benar tempatnya, bukan~?"

Baekho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ren tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Baekho hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengetikkan empat digit angka untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Apa passwordnya?"

Klik!

Kunci terbuka.

Baekho tersenyum.

"Dua... satu..."

Ren terdiam sebentar, mencerna dua angka yang disebutkan oleh Baekho. Namun, sedetik setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Baekho lagi.

"Nol, tiga! Ulang tahun kita~!"

Ren yang tidak sabaran segera membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Baekho hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membawa kedua koper itu masuk bersamanya ke dalam hunian baru mereka berdua.

Baekho menutup pintunya. Menarik napas dan menatap sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Ren segera berlari masuk, menjelajahi beberapa isi ruangan dan setelah itu kembali pada Baekho dengan menerjang untuk memeluknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekho~ aku senang sekali~!"

Baekho tersenyum senang melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Dia balas memeluk Ren, mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutarnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"_Saranghae_~!"

"_Nado saranghae_, _Baby_."

Di pagi berikutnya, Baekho mendapati Ren tengah berdiri depan jendela, memandang keluar. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahmu dahulu?"

Ren mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, berhenti melihat suasana pagi yang cerah dan memilih melirik ke arah Baekho yang tengah mengeringkan rambut setelah mandi. Baekho hanya mengenakan celana selutut, tanpa memakai apapun pada atasannya. Wajah Ren memerah melihat tubuh itu. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali melihat ke arah jendela.

"Eung.. a-aku ingin disini saja, sekalian beres-beres tempat ini. K-kau kan pergi ke Amerika -nya hanya lima hari, jadi tidak akan lama."

Baekho tersenyum. Mengalungkan handuknya di leher dan berjalan mendekati Ren. "Nanti kau sendiri disini, _Chagi_." kata Baekho seraya memeluk tubuh Ren dari belakang.

Jari Ren menyentuh jendela besar itu perlahan. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika merasakan tubuh Baekho yang masih agak basah menyentuh punggungnya, dengan kaos tipis yang dikenakan Ren. Baekho menyeringai, mencium tengkuk leher Ren dan menghisap aromanya.

"K-kita bisa bicara lewat _v_-_video call._.." ucap Ren gugup.

Baekho menjilat belakang telinganya, membuat tubuh Ren bergelinjang ketika daging hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau benar, _my_ _Kitty_..." tangan Baekho meraba perut Ren lalu beralih sedikit ke bawah. "... kau tidak akan kesepian kalau begitu... kau punya _handphone_..." Baekho menjilat pipi Ren lalu ke bibirnya. "... dan juga vibrator."

Deg!

Wajah Ren seketika itu juga memanas. Bagaimana bisa Baekho tahu bahwa ia membawa vibrator-nya kemari? Ren segera membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan menatap Baekho.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—hmph~"

Dan Baekho tidak membiarkan kalimat itu berlanjut ketika ia memotong kalimat Ren dengan ciuman yang ia berikan. _Well_, dia harus pergi lima hari ini ke Amerika bersama ayahnya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Baekho merupakan anak tunggal yang akan mewarisi pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan lulus dari SMA membuat Baekho harus lebih mempelajari tentang pekerjaan ayahnya, ikut untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang penting di Amerika.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekho mencium kening Ren dengan lembut, sebelum membawanya lebih ke dalam cinta keduanya.

Dan tentu saja setelah ini, dia harus meninggalkan Ren di tempat tinggal baru mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**HIIIII**

**YURI MASOCHIST ISH BACCCK FROM 1 YEAR HIATUS**

**WHO MISS ME? KKK**

**ME ISH REALLY MISS YOU GUUUUUYYYYSS**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfirend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

"_I_'_m okay_,_ Mom_."

Ren melipat kaos berwarna pink-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. _Handphone_-nya ia letakkan di atas ranjang—dekat dengan lemari—dengan _loudspeaker_ dalam _mode on_.

"Baekho hanya pergi lima hari, bukan?"

Ren mengangguk—ia tahu ibunya tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan, itu hanya gerakan refleks darinya—dan kemudian ia mengobrak-abrik kopernya. Ia meraih pisau lipat dari JR. Ia ingat ketika JR memberikan pisau itu padanya. JR bilang untuk berjaga-jaga, dan Ren hanya tertawa menerimanya, namun ia tetap membawa dan menyimpan pisau lipat itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Yes_, _Mom_. Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan pernah melanggar ucapannya."

Ren meletakkan pisau lipat itu di bawah tumpukan pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

"_I know_. _Mom_ kenal betul bagaimana Baekho. _Mom_ hanya khawatir kau kesepian, _Baby_."

Kembali pada kopernya, Ren terkikik pelan, bersamaan ketika ia meraih sebuah vibrator dari dalam kopernya. Wajahnya memerah sendiri melihat benda itu. Ren membawa benda itu ke arah meja rias yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Membuka laci teratasnya dan meletakkan vibrator itu di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak akan 'kesepian', Mom." kata Ren. "Kami bisa bicara lewat _video call_."

Ia kembali ke arah koper. Matanya menangkap benda yang membuat senyumnya kembali merekah. Dia meraih bando telinga kucing—benda itu—dan membawanya ke arah meja rias lagi. Tangannya memakaikan bando itu di kepalanya. Rambut sebahunya tidak ia ikat, membuat bando itu cocok dia gunakan sekarang. Dia memandangi wajahnya sendiri. Cantik. Ck, Ren percaya bahwa gadis-gadis di sekolahnya tidak ada yang melebihi cantiknya. Mereka hanya gadis plastik dengan kecantikan palsu.

"Tapi kalau kau kesepian kau bisa pulang, _Honey_. Dan kembali saat Baekho pulang. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa Baekho akan sibuk disana? Menghubunginya lewat _video call_, _Mom_ pikir bukan jalan yang bagus. Dia perlu berkonsentrasi. Terlebih waktu antara New York dan Seoul itu terbilang jauh."

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding berwarna ungu di dinding dekat meja rias. Pukul 11pm. Itu artinya di tempat Baekho berada sekarang pukul 10am.

"_I know_, _Mom_. _But_..."

Ren melepaskan bandonya dan meletakkannya di laci lain di meja rias, bersama dengan beberapa _nail polish_ miliknya. Ren menutup kopernya, menyeretnya berdiri dan meletakkannya di samping lemari—bersama koper lain miliknya. Ren berjalan ke arah ranjang _king size_ yang berbalut seprai berwarna putih itu dan meraih _handphone_-nya.

"Lebih baik jangan ganggu Baekho. Kalau kau kesepian, pulanglah. Sekarang istirahat, jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Ren mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Ibu-nya benar. Dia tidak semestinya mengganggu Baekho disana. Lagipula itu hanya 5 hari, waktu yang cukup sebentar. Seharusnya dia harus bisa menahan rasa rindunya, toh Baekho akan kembali. Sekarang dia harus membiarkan Baekho untuk fokus disana. Ya, dia harus.

"_A_-_arasseo_, _Mom_."

"Jangan sedih, _Honey_. Minki harus bisa membiarkan Baekho konsentrasi selama lima hari ke depan. _Okay_?"

"_O_-_okay_, _Mom_. _Okay_."

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah larut. _Mom_ juga perlu tidur. _Sleep tight_, _Baby_. _Night_."

"_Jaljayo_, _Mom_."

Dan setelah itu Ren memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia menyimpan _handphone_-nya di meja nakas samping ranjang. Terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menarik napas sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

**-000-**

Ren membuka matanya perlahan ketika tidurnya terusik oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari _handphone_-nya. Dengan kedua mata yang berusaha untuk terbuka, tangannya menggapai-gapai meja nakas untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan melihat sebaris nama yang dari seseorang yang dirindukannya, Ren segera bangkit dan menerima _video call_ itu sebelum mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Pagi, _Baby_~."

Ren tersenyum seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding.

"Ini baru pukul enam pagi, Sayang. Kenapa membangunkanku jam segini? Aku masih mengantuk~" ucap Ren dengan suaranya yang masih agak serak.

"Aku tahu. Disini masih pukul lima sore dan masih hari Selasa."

Ren terkekeh pelan. Dia melihat kekasihnya tersenyum. Pakaiannya cukup santai, terlihat ia memakai kaos hitam bergambar _bunny_ yang Ren beli beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau sedang apa, Sayang?"

Ren turun dari atas ranjanganya perlahan, seraya membawa _handphone_-nya agar Baekho tetap bisa melihatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin di meja rias, meraih salah satu ikatan rambut berwarna biru dan kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan ekor kuda di belakang.

"Aku hanya sedang membereskan beberapa file. Maaf baru menghubungimu."

Ren tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Kenapa kau ikat rambutmu?" Baekho menyeringai. "Aku lebih suka melihatnya terurai. Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang baru bangun tidur. Oh _my_..."

Ren terkikik pelan. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, bersama dengan _handphone_-nya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Jangan mulai, ish. Bagaimana disana?" tanya Ren. Meletakkan _handphone_-nya di atas lemari kecil untuk beberapa obat-obatan agar dia bisa menyikat giginya dengan Baekho yang masih dapat melihatnya.

"Disini? Cuacanya buruk. Mendung, bahkan tadi hujan. Lumayan besar dan banyak petir. Susah untuk mendapatkan sinyal."

Ren meraih sikat gigi berwarna _pink_-nya. Membasahinya sedikit lalu mengoleskan pasta gigi disana. "Jangan keluar dari hotel kalau begitu."

"Tidak akan. Asal kau menemaniku." Baekho menyeringai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ren memutar kedua bola matanya dan mulai menyikat giginya. Sedangkan Baekho terkekeh, memperhatikan gerakan kekasihnya. Menurutnya pekerjaan menagamati itu sudah cukup menyenangkan untuknya.

Selesai menyikat giginya, Ren membasuh sikat gigi dan mulutnya lalu meletakkan kembali sikat gigi itu di dalam gelas. Ren membasuh wajahnya kemudian.

"Kau harus istirahat." kata Ren. Meraih _facial foam_ dan mengoleskan-nya di telapak tangan.

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat, _Baby_."

Ren menggosokkan _facial foam_ itu di telapak tangan lalu mengusapnya di wajahnya.

"Temani aku, _Baby_. Aku bosan~"

Ren masih mengusapkan _facial foam_ itu seraya memijat wajahnya dengan lembut. Dia memberikan _roll eyes_ lagi untuk Baekho dan Baekho hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku serius. Berikan aku pertunjukkan menarik, Ren."

"Pertunjukkan menarik seperti apa?" tanya Ren, dengan _innocent_ dari nada suara dan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud." Baekho berbisik dan kemudian menyeringai.

Ren memutar kran air dan mulai membasuh wajahnya hingga bersih. Setelah itu dia meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung disana dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Sayang, kau banyak pekerjaan disana."

"Aku masih tak apa. Semuanya di mulai besok. _Come on_, _Baby_. Berikan aku satu pertunjukkan menarik."

Ren mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah layar _handphone_-nya dan menyeringai. "Pertunjukkan seperti apa, _Honey_?" dan kemudian ia membuka piyama teratas yang digunakannya.

Ren dapat melihat Baekho menelan ludahnya. Tubuh _topless_ Ren yang sedikit penuh dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan—yang Baekho berikan dua hari yang lalu—masih tampak dan itu membuat Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya, tergoda. Ren berjalan ke arah shower bersama _handphone_-nya. Ia meraih pasta giginya, meletakkannya di atas _toilet seat_ lalu menyandarkan _handphone_-nya disana. Dalam posisi miring agar Baekho dapat melihat hampir dari keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Ren dapat melihat Baekho pindah dari posisi awalnya yang berada di sofa kini berada di atas ranjang. Ren terkikik kecil seraya melepas ikatan rambutnya hingga rambut _blonde_-nya kembali terurai. Jarinya menurunkan celananya perlahan, hingga kini dia hanya memakai celana dalamnya.

"_Baby_, seharusnya kau jangan tidur menggunakan baju. Itu lebih baik."

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah pertunjukan, tapi berjanji padaku kau akan istirahat setelah ini."

"Aku tidak janji, _Baby_."

Ren berniat memakai kembali celananya.

"Y-yah! Yah! _Baby_! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bahkan belum memulai apapun."

Ren berdecak kecil. "Berjanji padaku kau akan istirahat setelah ini."

Ren melihat Baekho menghela napasnya. "_Fine_. Kau selalu menang. Tapi aku akan istirahat setelah menyelesaikan 'sesuatu' di kamar mandi. _You know how to turn me on_, _Baby_."

Ren kembali membuang celananya. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Aku akan melakukkannya dengan cepat."

Ren membuka celana dalamnya dengan gerakan seduktif lalu melemparnya asal. Dia menyalakan shower, menatap penuh gairah ke arah Baekho dan mengusap rambut blonde yang mulai basah itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

"_Baby_, jangan menggodaku terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tahu cara melampiaskan hasratku nantinya."

Ren menurunkan tangannya, ke arah membernya yang masih belum tegang. Dia meraihnya, memijatnya perlahan dan menutup matanya.

"Ngh~"

Baekho menelan ludahnya kembali mendengar desahan kecil diiringi dengan gerakan Ren yang memijat miliknya sendiri. Ren sedikit mempercepat temponya, satu tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri sedangkan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan.

"Ah~ nn~ B-Baekho... _n_-_need you_..."

Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Shit_, _Baby_." Dan dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ren berhasil membuatnya sedikit tegang.

Ren mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan yang semula berada di rambutnya berpindah perlahan pada shower. Meraih pegangannya untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang mulai melemas.

"Engh~ B-Baekho... _I_-_I_'_m_ _close_..."

Dan detik berikutnya Baekho dapat melihat cairan putih itu keluar dari dalam milik Ren. Ren mendesah lega. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"_Shit_. Kenapa tubuhmu se-sensitif itu, _Baby_?"

Ren mengigit bibir bawahnya seduktif, melihat ke arah Baekho yang menatapnya bergairah dan kemudian mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Dia meraih sisa cairan pada miliknya dengan dua jarinya, mendekatkannya ke arah mulut lalu mengisapnya. Dan Baekho tidak bisa menahan ketika Ren memaju-mundurkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dalam mulutnya. Mata Ren setengah terbuka, menikmati apa yang ia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_F_-_fuck_. Ren."

Ren akhirnya mengeluarkan kedua jari itu dari dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan kedua jarinya turun, ke arah _tight hole_ miliknya dan mulai mendorongnya masuk secara perlahan.

"A-angh~"

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melakukan itu. Matanya sepenuhnya tertutup. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih berpegangan pada _shower_, untuk menyangga tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Baekho menahan dirinya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ingin pulang ke _apartment_ mereka dan segera meluapkan segala hasratnya untuk berjam-jam lamanya pada Ren?

"_Shit_..."

Kedua jari yang Ren dorong ke dalam _hole_-nya itu ia gerakan, dengan gerakan _in_-_out_. Matanya mengerjap kenikmatan berkali-kali. Napasnya terngah dan suara desahannya bergairah.

Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain sekarang.

"Angh~ B-Baekho.. ungh... ah~"

"R-Ren..."

"_B_-_Baby_.. anh~" Ren menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat. "_N_-_need_ _you now_.. a-angh... _i_-_inside me_.. anh~"

Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Salah satu tangannya meraih miliknya, memijatnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Ngh~ Baekho.. _I_-_I'm gonna cum n_-_now_.. aahh~!"

Dan setelah klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ren membiarkan dirinya terduduk lemas di lantai—setelah mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam _hole_-nya. Membiarkan air shower masih membasahi tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hhh... _God_.. Ren, _you make me fucking crazy right now_. _I need you_. _Fuck! I need to inside you now_."

"B-Baekho... hh.. c-cepat pulang..." ucap Ren dengan nada terengah.

Tett~ tett~

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar bel berbunyi di pintu utama. Napasnya masih terengah. Dia mengutuk orang yang menjadi tamunya itu.

"Ada apa, _Baby_?" tanya Baekho.

"Ada tamu... hhh... dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Biarkan saja dia, _Baby_."

Tett~ tett~

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekho dan tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang kau istirahat." Dan meraih _handphone_-nya perlahan.

"T-tapi _Baby_... aku masih ingin bicara dengan—"

"_Bye_, Baekho. Istirahat _ne_~."

Tutt...

Ren menarik napas berat setelah mematikan sambungan telepon. Dia meletakkan kembali _handphone_-nya di atas _toilet seat_, lalu dengan cepat membasahi tubuhnya—sekedar untuk membersihkan sperma yang membasahi kakinya dan segera meraih handuk.

Segera dia beranjak menuju lemari. Meraih asal sebuah kaos dan celana _jeans_ se-paha bawah dan segera mengenakannya.

Tett~ tett~

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar~!"

Dia segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu utama dan membuka pintunya.

Dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Ren melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu, menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menatap koridor yang kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Seharusnya ada, lagipula jika orang yang bertamu itu pergi seharusnya masih terlihat di koridor karena jarak lift dari pintu Ren lumayan jauh. Ren menarik napasnya. Mundur untuk masuk ke dalam _apartment_-nya lagi lalu kembali menutup pintunya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

**HIIIII**

**YURI MASOCHIST ISH BACCCK FROM 1 YEAR HIATUS**

**Untuk FF The Time nanti ya, mengikuti tanggal :3**

**Ayo ngobrol lewat PM hehehe**

**Thanks untuk reviewnya, maaf ga bisa di balas satu-satu**

**Love you guuuys**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfriend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

Ren meraih sebuah _strawberry_—dalam mangkuk kecil—di atas meja makan. Tangan kirinya memainkan _handphone_-nya. Hanya sekedar membuka aplikasi lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia menarik napasnya melihat pukul berapa sekarang. 1pm. Sekarang di tempat Baekho pasti pukul 12am. Tidak mungkin Ren menghubunginya. Ia harus membiarkan kekasihnya beristirahat.

Ren menghela napas dan kemudian meraih _strawberry_ lainnya. Memakannya perlahan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Dia kesepian. Setidaknya dia butuh teman sekarang. Ren adalah tipe orang yang mudah bosan. Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang mesti dilakukan dapat menambah kebosanannya.

Tett~ tett~

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu utama. Ada tamu. Tapi siapa? Apa mungkin orang yang sama seperti tadi pagi? Orang jahil. Hhh... Ren malas menanggapinya.

Tett~ tett~

Ren meraih lagi satu _strawberry_ lalu memakannya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan malas ke arah pintu utama. Membuka pintunya sebelum bel kembali berbunyi.

Dan untuk kali ini Ren menemukan seseorang di depan pintunya. Seorang _namja_ berambut blonde yang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Ren membalas senyumannya dengan tidak mengerti, namun dia harus untuk tetap bersikap ramah.

"_Nuguya_?"

Namja itu tersenyum sebelum menyebutkan namanya. "Daehyun _imnida_. Aku tetanggamu." Jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar di balik tubuhnya, pintu bernomor seribu dua.

"Ah," Ren menarik napas lega dan mengulurkan tangannya. "_Choneun _Ren _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_."

"_Ne_, _nado bangapta_."

"_Well_, tinggal sendiri?" tanya Ren.

Daehyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum canggung lagi. "_A_-_aniya_. Ah, mau keluar bersamaku? Kita bisa bicara... di _cafe _mungkin? Tapi terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin berteman dan mengakrabkan diri."

"_Sure_. Kenapa tidak?" Ren mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil _handphone_-ku dulu."

Daehyun mengangguk mempersilahkan.

Ren segera masuk kembali ke dalam _apartment_-nya dan meraih _handphone_-nya di atas meja makan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja rias, meraih dompetnya disana dan merapikan rambutnya yang dia ikat satu seperti biasa. Dengan pakaian santai yang ia kenakan, ia sudah cukup terlihat cantik.

Ren kembali ke pintu utama, melangkah keluar dan menemui Daehyun yang menunggunya disana. Ia menutup pintu tersebut.

Daehyun masih menatapnya dengan tersenyum, sedangkan Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

Daehyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Ren membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah, _mianhae_. Aku tidak akan lihat."

Ren tersenyum. Mengetikkan empat nomor sandi pintunya agar terkunci. Dua-satu-nol-tiga.

"_Thanks_, Daehyun. _Kajja_~"

Daehyun tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Ren ke arah lift. Mereka menggunakan lift itu untuk mencapai _apartment lobby_, dan segera setelah itu mereka keluar dari _apartment_ dan mencari _cafe _terdekat. Alasan keduanya tidak pergi ke _cafe_ di _apartment _karena mereka ingin suasana di luar.

"Ren, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan dan kau yang cari tempat kosong."

"Aku ingin _strawberry yoghurt mousse_. _Thanks_."

Daehyun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ren yang memilih tempat kosong di luar dekat jendela. Ren duduk di salah satu kursi dan kemudian menunggu Daehyun yang memesan makannya seraya bersenandung pelan.

Drrt... drrt...

Ren merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar—_handphone_-nya sedang dalam _silent mode_ dan getar—dari dalam saku celananya. Dia meraih _handphone_ itu dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**From : White Tiger**

Dari... Baekho? Kenapa dia belum juga tidur?

_**Chagi**_**, temani aku, ne? Disini hujan besar sekali.**

Ren menghela napasnya. Dia ingin sekali menemani kekasihnya, namun Baekho harus istirahat. Dia pasti punya pagi yang sangat sibuk nantinya. Maka dari itu Ren memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan itu dan meletakkan _handphone_-nya di meja bersamaan dengan Daehyun yang kembali dengan pesanan miliknya dan juga _chocolate ice-blended_ yang pastinya milik Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum, memberikan pesanan milik Ren dan setelah itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa lama?"

"Tidak." Ren tersenyum dan meraih sendok untuk memakan _yoghurt_-nya.

Daehyun membalas senyumannya. Canggung, memilih untuk meminum minumannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ren.

"A-aku hanya... tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

Ren terkikik pelan. "Santai saja. Aku juga canggung terhadap orang yang baru aku kenal. Tapi menghadapi orang yang sama-sama canggung membuatku merasa tidak canggung."

Daehyun tertawa pelan menyadari kebodohannya. Dia merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu.

"_So_, Ren, kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Daehyun, memilih untuk memulai topik.

"Aku tinggal dengan pacarku. Tapi dia pergi untuk beberapa hari."

Daehyun menggigit sedotannya. "Jadi kau... sendiri?"

"Um!" Ren mengangguk seraya menyuapkan sesendok kecil _yoghurt_-nya. "Sedikit kesepian juga. Ibu-ku benar, aku tidak boleh mengganggunya dulu. Dan beruntung kau datang menyapaku, setidaknya aku punya teman bicara sekarang."

"Kenapa tidak pulang dulu ke rumahmu?"

Ren menggeleng seraya mengemut sendoknya.

"Bahaya lho.. kupikir. Habisnya kau sendirian... dan kau cantik untuk seorang _namja_."

Ren tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Dan kau juga bicara dengan orang asing... sepertiku..."

Ren menyipitkan matanya, curiga dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Daehyun.

"_Okay_, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Aku hanya ingin kau waspada saja. Dan aku serius ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Kau membuatku takut, Daehyun." Ren bernapas lega setelah itu. Dia menyendokkan lagi _yoghurt_-nya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bermak—"

Drrt... drrt...

Baik Ren maupun Daehyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ren melihat ada pesan masuk lagi. Dia meminta izin kepada Daehyun untuk menjeda percakapan dan melihat dulu pesan yang masuk.

**From : White Tiger**

**Rennie, temani aku~**

Baekho selalu memelas dan manja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Ren akhirnya memilih untuk membalas pesan itu.

**To : White Tiger**

** Baekho, sekarang tidur, **_**ne**_**? Jangan mulai manja atau aku akan memukulmu setelah kau pulang. Besok kau pasti sibuk, jadi gunakan waktu untuk istirahat. **_**Love you**_

Dan setelah itu Ren meletakkan kembali _handphone_-nya di meja.

"_Okay_, sampai mana kita?"

"Apa kau sibuk?" Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ren.

"_Aniya_." Ren tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya hal untuk dilakukan."

Daehyun tersenyum dan meminum kembali minumannya.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau kabur? Padahal kita bisa mengobrol dari pagi dan—"

"Tadi... pagi?"

Ren memiringkan kepalanya. "A-ah, apa aku salah? Kukira itu kau. Tadi pagi ada yang bertamu, dan saat aku buka pintunya ternyata tidak ada orang. Kukira itu..."

"Tidak apa... tapi aku tidak bertamu ke _apartment_-mu pagi tadi. Aku baru memulainya tadi."

"O-oh... _mianhae_." Ren memainkan _yoghurt_-nya. "Kukira itu kau. _Apartment_-mu ada di depan _apartment_-ku, jadi bisa saja kau langsung masuk ke dalam _apartment_-mu saat aku belum membuka pintuku. Karena bel berbunyi dan saat aku membuka pintu sudah tidak ada orang. Dan _lift_ pun jauh dari pintuku, jadi tidak mungkin orang itu..."

Daehyun tersenyum ragu mendengarnya. "Maka, hati-hati Ren."

Ren memundurkan kepalanya. "Aku curiga ada sesuatu. Ada apa, Daehyun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memintamu untuk waspada saja... dan hati-hati terhadap orang yang baru kau kenal."

"D-dan aku baru mengenalmu." Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap takut pada Daehyun dan juga _yoghurt_-nya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku memasukkan obat tidur pada _yoghurt_-mu lalu aku akan membawamu ke tempat sepi dan memperkosamu, kau salah besar. Demi Tuhan... aku tidak ada... _well_, aku tidak punya niat seperti itu."

Ren masih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika iya, aku tidak akan membawamu ke _cafe_. Aku akan langsung mendorongmu ke dalam _apartment_-mu ketika kau membukakan pintu, menguncinya dan sudah 'melakukannya' disana."

Ren perlahan menarik napas lega. Dia menunduk pelan, meminta maaf pada Daehyun.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud... untuk menuduhmu begitu. Tapi... ucapanmu tentang aku harus berhati-hati pada orang yang baru kukenal membuatku takut..."

Daehyun tersenyum miris. "Tidak apa."

Ren menggerenyitkan keningnya ketika melihat senyuman aneh yang diberikan oleh Daehyun untuknya.

Drtt... drrt...

Ren meminta izin lagi kepada Daehyun untuk membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam nomornya.

**From : White Tiger**

**Kau sedang apa sekarang? Dengan siapa? Maaf membuatmu kesepian. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Petirnya terlalu berisik. Aku baik-baik saja, **_**Baby**_**.**

Ren memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Baekho bahwa dia sedang bersama namja lain di sebuah _cafe_. Baekho terlalu penyemburu. Bisa-bisa ia akan mencekik Daehyun ketika ia pulang ke Seoul.

**To : White Tiger**

**Aku tidak mau kau sakit disana. Sekarang pergi tidur atau kau tidak akan menemukanku lagi ketika kau pulang ke **_**apartment**_**. Aku tidak apa, aku sedang menonton tv sendiri sekarang, dan mau pergi tidur.**

"Kalau kau sibuk kita bisa pulang dan—"

Ren meletakkan tangannya di punggung tangan Daehyun yang berada di atas meja, dekat dengan minumannya.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku mau menjadi temanmu, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Daehyun tersenyum perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam senyumannya, namun Ren menghiraukannya.

"Jadi... kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-ah itu..."

Ren menatapnya, menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"D-dengan temanku... teman sejak kecil."

"Wah~ pasti rasanya menyenangkan~!" kata Ren antusias. "Kalian hebat, masih bisa bersama setelah dewasa seperti ini."

"Y-ya itu karena... orang tua kami. Ah, sudahlah. Hidupku tidak menyenangkan."

"Kok begitu?" Ren menepuk punggung tangan Daehyun. "Kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu sejak kecil. Mana mungkin tidak menyenangkan. Kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti akan sang—"

Drrt... drrt...

"_Mian_..." Ren menarik tangannya dari Daehyun dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

**Form : White Tiger**

**Okay, kau menang lagi, **_**Chagi**_**. Aku akan tidur. Kau juga. **_**Jaljayo**_

Ren membalas pesannya.

**To : White Tiger**

_**Jaljayo**_

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka." kata Daehyun.

"Eh?" Ren mengangkat kepalanya dari _handphone_ dan menatap Daehyun tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah." Daehyun tersenyum. "Boleh aku... menemanimu sampai pacarmu pulang?"

"Tapi dia pulang beberapa hari lagi."

Daehyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak apa-apa. Ingat, jangan percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal. _Ara_?"

Ren terdiam dan mengangguk ragu.

"Ren?"

Dan mendapati ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Ren mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat ketika orang yang memanggilnya itu menghampirinya dengan sebuah minuman di tangannya.

"JR~!" Ren berdiri dan segera memeluk salah satu teman baiknya di SMA. "Aku kangen~!"

"Aku juga." ucap JR seraya membalas pelukan Ren. JR mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun beberapa detik dan setelah itu berbisik di telinga Ren. "Siapa dia? Apa kau dan Baekho..."

Ren melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan tonjokan pelan pada dada JR. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku dan Baekho baik-baik saja. Bahkan kami tinggal bersama sekarang. Kenalkan, dia Daehyun. Err... temanku."

JR meringis kecil lalu mengacak rambut Ren. Setelah itu dia tersenyum ke arah Daehyun yang juga tersenyum padanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Daehyun."

JR membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Jonghyun. Tapi panggil saja aku JR."

"Nah, JR~ mau bergabung?" tanya Ren seraya memeluk lengan JR.

"Ah, tidak untuk sekarang Ren. Aku hanya pergi kesini untuk membeli minuman. Aron dan Minhyun menungguku di sana." jari JR menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko kue di sebrang jalan. "Baekho mana?"

"Dia sedang ke Amerika. Seperti biasa, ayahnya." Ren terkikik pelan.

"Ah, begitu. Aku, Minhyun dan Aron membuat sebuah _Masquerade Party_, sembilan hari lagi. Nah berhubung aku bertemu denganmu sekarang, aku tidak perlu mengirimmu undangan, _Cutie_." JR mencubit hidung Ren. "Kau dan Baekho harus datang."

"Tentu JR." Ren tersenyum manis.

JR membalas senyumannya dan beralih pada Daehyun. "Dan kau juga boleh datang, Daehyun."

Daehyun menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. "A-ah, tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

Ren beralih pada Daehyun dan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya. "Daehyun datang ya, _please_. Untukku? Yayaya? Ini pasti menyenangkan, Daehyun~. Ya?"

Daehyun tersenyum ragu. "K-kuusahakan."

"Okay, informasi selanjutnya akan kuberitahu nanti lewat Ren. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ren tersenyum dan mengecup pipi JR. "Salam untuk Minhyun dan Aron ya. Katakan aku merindukan mereka."

"Tentu, _I'll do anything for you_, _Cutie_. Nah aku harus pergi. _Bye_ Ren, Daehyun." ucap JR seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu cafe bersama minumannya.

"_Bye_~!" Ren melambaikan tangannya, melihat JR menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke dalam toko kue.

Ren kembali duduk di kursinya, dimana Daehyun sudah duduk disana, melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sedangkan JR meraih ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan, seraya meminum minumannya ketika masuk kembali ke dalam toko kue.

**To : Baekho Kang**

**Baekkie, sembilan hari lagi datang ke **_**Masquerade Party **_**milikku, Aron dan Minhyun ya? Kau harus datang bersama Ren. Tadi aku bertemu Ren di **_**cafe**_** dan sudah bicara dengannya. Kau di Amerika ya? Disana sudah malam? Okay, selamat tidur dan usahakan pulang sebelum **_**party**_**-nya dimulai.**

Dan setelah mengirim pesan, _namja_ itu menghampiri kedua temannya yang sibuk untuk memilih kue.

"Kenapa tidak belikan aku minuman juga?" tanya Minhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

JR terkekeh pelan. "Tadi aku bertemu Ren disana." JR mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu ia tidak mau uangnya berkurang untuk membelikan mereka minuman.

"Eh, Ren? Dengan Baekho?" tanya Aron.

Drrt... drrt...

JR menggeleng seraya membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam _handphone_-nya.

**From : Baekho Kang**

**Ya. Aku pulang empat hari lagi. Kau bertemu dengan Ren? Dimana? Kukira dia tidur, dia bilang ingin tidur tadi.**

JR menangkap keganjilan disana. Ren bilang ingin tidur kepada Baekho sedangkan dia sedang berada di _cafe_ bersama seorang _namja_ bernama Daehyun?

JR mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela toko kue, yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar. Tepat di depan cafe dimana Ren berada. Dia sedang tertawa bersama _namja_ itu. Apa...

JR menghela napasnya. Dia tahu bahwa Baekho adalah tipe pencemburu berat. Maka JR memilih untuk tidak membalas pesannya dan kembali bicara dengan Aron dan Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

**HIIIII**

**YURI MASOCHIST ISH BACCCK FROM 1 YEAR HIATUS**

**Untuk FF The Time nanti ya, mengikuti tanggal :3**

**Ayo ngobrol lewat PM hehehe**

**Thanks untuk reviewnya, maaf ga bisa di balas satu-satu**

**Maap dan makasih yaaaaaaaaaa**

**Love you guuuys**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

.**:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfriend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

Ren tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya yang masih basah. Sekarang pukul 9pm dan dia baru selesai mandi. Menyenangkan juga menghabiskan waktu bersama Daehyun. Mereka bicara banyak hal. Setelah dari _cafe_ mereka pergi ke taman lalu tempat-tempat lainnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari _apartment_. Dan mereka baru pulang satu jam yang lalu.

Drrt... drrt...

Ren berhenti dengan kegiatan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia beranjak ke arah meja nakas di samping ranjang, tempat dimana _handphone_-nya berada.

Ren meraih _handphone_-nya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : White Tiger**

**Jangan bertemu dengan orang lain. Aku memperingatkanmu. **_**Good night, sweet dream**_**, **_**Baby**_**.**

Ren menghela napasnya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dia butuh teman bicara selama Baekho pergi. Lagipula dia tidak akan berpaling. Daehyun menyenangkan, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ren memilih untuk menyimpan kembali _handphone_-nya tanpa membalas pesan itu. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mulai mengenakan pakaian tidurnya.

Tett~ tett~

_Ah, itu pasti Daehyun._

Ren segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Tapi... tidak ada siapapun.

Ren melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Ren menarik napasnya.

_Tidak ada orang lagi. _Kemudian matanya teralih pada sebuah pintu bernomor seribu dua di hadapannya. _Apa itu Daehyun? Tapi... tidak mungkin Daehyun melarikan diri._ Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membawa dirinya masuk kembali ke dalam _apartment_.

Pasti orang jahil yang tadi pagi.

**-000-**

Paginya Ren bangun pada pukul 7am.

Ren meregangkan tubuhnya seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tadi malam dia tidur cukup nyenyak, mungkin karena kecapaian setelah bermain seharian. Ren mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _handphone_-nya di meja nakas dan meraihnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dan _missed call_ disana.

Ren membuka daftar _missed call_ dan mendapati ada empatbelas panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya.

Setelah itu Ren membuka tujuh pesan masuk di _handphone_-nya.

**From : White Tiger**

**Ren...**

**From : White Tiger**

**Aku perlu bicara. Angkat teleponku.**

**From : White Tiger**

**Kumohon. Menghubungimu sangat sulit. Disini sinyal sulit sekali. Kau tahu... badai...**

**From : White Tiger**

**Ren-ah... please...**

**From : White Tiger**

**Baby, aku mencintaimu. Please, jangan berbohong padaku. Dan jangan bicara pada orang lain selama aku pergi.**

**From : Junior Royal**

**Ren, adik kelas yang tinggi itu meminta nomormu padaku. Dan aku berikan, katanya penting. Ada apa? Jangan sampai Baekho cemburu jika tahu kau bicara dengannya. Ingat ketika Baekho memukulnya habis-habisan di lapangan dan membuat dirinya di skors selama 3 hari, bukan? Kuharap itu tidak terjadi lagi. Ah iya, aku ajak dia juga ke Masquerade Party. Pasti seru :)**

_Adik kelas? Yang tinggi? Dia... untuk apa? Bukannya dia sudah punya nomorku?_

Ren membalas pesan dari JR sebelum membaca pesan terakhir.

**To : Junior Royal**

**Kenapa bisa? Yang anak basket itu, 'kan? Dia sudah punya nomorku, kok. Dan darimana dia dapat nomormu?**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Ren membuka pesan terakhir yang masuk ke nomornya.

**From : 010-9067-1002**

** Annyeong **_**Hyung**_**. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan, jangan bicara pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, **_**Hyung**_**. Tapi... hati-hati.**

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini pasti dia. Adik kelasnya yang tinggi itu.

Drrt... drrt...

Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk kembali pada nomornya. Sebuah balasan dari JR.

**From : Junior Royal**

**Yap. Dia... eung siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa. Pesan darinya sudah aku hapus. Dia bilang padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Tapi aku penasaran. Ada apa? Mungkin dia dapat nomorku dari temannya. Kau lupa bahwa aku mantan ketua OSIS, eum?**

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memilih untuk menghubungi JR.

Tutt... tutt... tutt...

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Ren?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sungguh, jangan membuatku takut!"

"Kau bicara apa Ren?"

"Tentang..." Ren mengggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia menyuruhku hati-hati, Daehyun juga. Semuanya membuatku takut sekarang."

"Dia? Si anak tinggi itu? Aish, Ren. Aku harap jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya. Aku tidak mau Baekho menyakitinya lagi. Kau tahu si anak tinggi itu menyuka—maksudku mencintaimu, bukan? Jangan sampai Baekho tahu kau berhubungan dengannya lagi."

"Tapi... aku masih punya nomornya di _handphone_-ku. Kenapa dia gunakan nomor lain? Dan kenapa... menyuruhku... _oh my God_... aku sungguh ketakutan sekarang."

"Kau ingin aku datang ke tempatmu? _I'll do anything for you_, _Cutie_."

Ren diam untuk beberapa saat.

"T-tidak perlu."

"_Well_, beritahu aku dimana kau tinggal sekarang. Setidaknya aku perlu tahu dimana kau tinggal."

"Pandora."

"_Apartment _yang dekat _cafe_ dimana kita bertemu, bukan? Temanku tinggal disana, ya karena orangtuanya pemilik _apartment_ itu, namanya Bang Yongguk. Apa kau kenal?"

Ren berbisik. "Tidak."

"Apa perlu aku menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu? Dia orang baik, kok. Aku kenal dengannya dari _Rapper Battle Competition_."

Ren menggeleng. "T-tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa."

"Benar? Apa perlu aku menemuimu sekarang? Aku bebas kok. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu."

"Tidak JR. Sungguh, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Ren dapat mendengar JR menghela napas di sebrang sana.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanji padaku jika kau butuh bantuan, tak usah sungkan untuk menghubungiku—maksudku kami. Aku, Aron dan Minhyun akan membantumu."

"_Thanks_, JR. Tapi aku tak apa."

"_Okay_."

"Aku menyayangimu, _bye_."

Ada beberapa jeda disana. "Aku juga. _Bye_."

Ren mengakhiri panggilan dan menatap langit-langit. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Menjauhi Daehyun? Tidak. Sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Ia yakin Daehyun orang baik, dia sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati. Sekarang apa? Menghubungi adik kelasnya—_well_, bukan adik kelasnya lagi karena Ren sudah lulus sekarang. Sepertinya jangan.

Hhh, Ren tidak tahu apa yang di maksud dengan berhati-hati. Ada apa sebenarnya.

**-000-**

Ren mengaduk salad buah di mangkuknya. Dia duduk di meja makan, memandang _handphone_ yang ia sandarkan pada botol jus jeruk—agar memudahkan dia dan Baekho untuk berkomunikasi lewat _video call_. Sebelumnya dia sudah memarahi Baekho lewat pesan untuk segera tidur, karena Baekho terus mengirimnya pesan dan menghubunginya. Namun pada akhirnya Ren mengalah untuk mengangkat _video call_ itu, setelah Baekho memelas untuk bicara dengannya.

"Semenjak aku datang kemari, hujan deras tidak pernah berhenti. Ya Tuhan, sinyalnya susah sekali, maka, _please_, setiap aku menghubungimu tolong angkat."

"_Mianhae_." kata Ren. Kembali memakan saladnya. "Tapi kau harus tidur. Ini pukul 2pm di tempatku, dan disana pukul 1am."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Baby_."

Dan kemudian terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar cukup keras dari sana. Cukup untuk membuat Ren yang tengah menyuapkan salad ke mulutnya kaget.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri, bukan? Berisik sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Lagipula aku rindu padamu."

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah layar _handphone_. Dia melihat Baekho di atas ranjanganya dengan kaos berwarna putih dan selimut yang menyelimuti pahanya.

"Apa cuacanya sangat buruk disana?"

Baekho mengangguk. "Buruk. Buruk sekali. Apa kau bisa membayangkan, kota besar seperti New York ini kebanjiran sore tadi? Astaga. Tidak dapat aku percaya."

"Banjir? Ya Tuhan..." Ren meletakkan sendoknya.

"Apa kau tidak menonton berita?"

"T-tidak. _Mianhae_, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa. Banyak channel yang memberitakannya, kok. Aku takut badai yang lebih besar."

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku takut. Baekho, cepat pulang. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Aku akan cepat pulang, _Baby_. Ah iya, selama aku pergi... apa kau sendiri?"

Ren melebarkan matanya dan setelah itu cepat-cepat ia merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa.

"A-aku sendiri, _Baby_."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidur kemarin, ketika aku mengirimmu pesan?"

Ren mengangguk pelan. "A-aku tidur, _Baby_."

"Lalu dalam tidurmu kau bermimpi bertemu JR di _cafe_ dan JR juga bermimpi begitu?"

Ren merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ketakutan. Dia ketahuan berbohong kali ini.

"Kau berbohong padaku, _Baby_. Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendiri, aku mengenalmu. Pergi dengan siapa kau kemarin?"

"_A_-_aniya_ Baekho..." Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. "A-aku sendiri."

"_Baby_..."

"A-aku..."

Tett~ tett~

Ren mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu utama.

"Ada tamu? Siapa itu?"

"_M_-_molla_..."

Pandangan Baekho berubah tajam. "Selingkuhanmu, hm?"

"M-mwo? Tentu saja bukan, Baekho!"

Tett~ tett~

"Lalu siapa? Aku harus tahu."

Ren meraih _handphone_-nya segera. "T-tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Sekarang k-kau harus tidur. Aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"Ren, _don't you_ _dare_—"

"_Seeya_, Baekho. _S_-_saranghae_."

Tutt...

Ren memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tett~ tett~

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ketakutan untuk menerima tamu sekarang. Sudah dua orang yang menyuruhnya hati-hati. Sekarang apa ia harus membuka pintu itu?

Apa maksud dari Daehyun dan adik kelasnya itu?

Tett~ tett~

Ren berjalan ke arah pintu utama dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya.

Cklek.

"D-Daehyun?"

.

.

.

.

**Untuk pertanyaan, ayo kita obrolin lewat PM ya ._.**

**Thanks untuk reviewnya, maaf ga bisa di balas satu-satu**

**Maaf banyak typo atau cerita aneeeeh u,u**

**Hi Silent and Good Readers~ love you guys so much~**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfriend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

Tett~ tett~

Ren berjalan ke arah pintu utama dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya.

Cklek.

"D-Daehyun?"

"Ren, kenapa? Kau terlihat ketakutan." tanyanya.

Ren membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit, tidak berani membukanya lebih lebar.

"A-aku tidak apa. Ada apa... Daehyun?"

Daehyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Mau aku temani?"

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Ren."

"A-aku..."

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mundur satu langkah.

"Maafkan aku menakutimu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi jika kau mau."

"_M_-_mianhae_ Daehyun..."

"_It_'_s okay_. _It_'_s okay_, Ren. Jika kau perlu apapun, kau bisa katakan padaku."

Ren memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Nah, jaga dirimu. Dan..." Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu melangkah maju lagi. Ren segera merapatkan sedikit pintunya, hanya memberikan sedikit jarak untuk Daehyun melihatnya. "Jangan bicara pada orang lain. Kumohon. Aku disini hanya mencoba untuk membantumu." Daehyun berbisik dan kemudian mundur kembali.

Ren benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Dia melihat Daehyun memaksakan tersenyum, lalu berbalik.

"_Seeya_. _Have a_... _nice day_."

Daehyun membuka pintu _apartment_-nya dan masuk ke dalam sebelum berbisik pelan. Hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya. "_Jeongmal mianhae_..."

Ren menutup pintunya secara perlahan dan segera menguncinya.

Ada apa? Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Ia segera meraih handphone-nya. Ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Baekho. Tangan Ren bergetar. Ia segera membuka kontak list dan mencari nomor telepon ibunya.

Tapi... ia tidak mungkin memberitahunya tentang ini. Ibunya sibuk. Ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Apa lagi ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa membuat orangtuanya khawatir. Maka, ketika menemukan kontak seseorang yang lain, Ren segera menghubunginya.

Tutt... tutt... tutt...

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, Ren?"

"J-JR... kau sibuk?" tanya Ren. Berusaha meredam ketakutannya.

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu Aron dan Minhyun membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk pesta nanti. Wine, beberapa jenis minuman lain. Kau tahu? Kami mendapatkan wine terbaik dar—"

"B-bisakah kau k-kesini?"

"R-ren? Kau tak apa?" nada bicara JR berubah panik mendapati suara Ren yang bergetar.

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. "B-bisakah?"

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang." Ada sedikit jeda. "M-maksudku Ren."

"P-Pandora. Nomor s-seribu tiga. Lantai.. d-duapuluh dua." Ren membawa dirinya ke ranjang dan memeluk lututnya.

"Aku akan kesana dalam... yeah, kuharap dalam limabelas menit. _Shit_, kenapa aku harus berada jauh darimu? Aku akan kesana bersama—"

"Jangan! Kau saja... A-Aron dan Minhyun t-tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. M-memintamu datang saja sudah membuatku... tak enak..."

Ren mendengar JR berdecak. "Kami tidak apa-apa, Ren. Aku—maksudku kami melakukan apapun untukmu."

Ren mengusap wajahnya. "T-tidak. Kau saja JR, _please_..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku dalam perjalanan. Tunggu aku. Dan jangan membuka pintu jika aku belum menghubungimu lagi. _Arasseo_?"

"_N_-_ne_..."

"_I'll do anything for you_, _Cutie_. Jaga dirimu. _Saranghae_."

Tutt...

Dan telepon terputus ketika JR menutupunya. Ren tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia menarik selimutnya dan membungkus dirinya sendiri disana. Menghubungi Baekho bukan jalan yang tepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Ya, dia tidak akan menghubunginya.

Tett... tett...

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar suara bel lagi di pintu utama. Tidak. Dia tidak akan membukanya. Dia takut tidak menemukan orang lagi disana. Atau mungkin akan menemukan orang jahat yang sudah berdiri disana. JR juga memintanya untuk tidak membuka pintu, sebelum ia menghubunginya.

Tett... tett...

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengacuhkan suara bel itu.

Dan setelah lima menit mengacuhkannya, suara itu menghilang. Ren sedikit bernapas lega. Dia masih mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut, menunggu JR untuk datang.

"_Please_... JR... cepatlah datang..."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian _handphone_ Ren bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Ren segera mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat nama JR yang terbaris disana.

"JR!"

"Ren, _gwenchana_?"

Ren membuka selimutnya.

"Apa kau sudah sampai? A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sudah di depan pintumu."

"T-tunggu..."

Ren segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat JR sudah berdiri disana dengan _handphone_ di telinganya.

"JR!"

JR segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Ia memeluk Ren dengan erat, membiarkan Ren mulai terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Ssh... kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" JR mengusap rambut Ren dengan lembut.

Ren menggeleng pelan. Terisak dengan lembut.

JR mengecup puncak kepala Ren seraya masih mengusap kepalanya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Uljima_... _uljimarayo_..."

Setelah beberapa menit menangis dalam pelukan JR, Ren melepaskan pelukan dan menarik JR ke sofa ruang tengah. Dia duduk disana bersama JR, menyandarkan kepalanya pada _namja_ itu. Sedangkan tangannya memainkan _handphone_-nya.

"Sekarang bisa katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku takut, JR..."

"Takut karena apa, hm?" JR mengusap pipi putih itu.

"D-Daehyun meny—"

"_Namja_ yang bersamamu di _cafe_?"

Ren mengangguk perlahan.

"Ada apa? Apa dia berani menyentuhmu? Aku bisa menghajar—"

"Tidak, JR." Ren meraih lengan JR dan menarik kepalanya dari pundak JR. "D-dia baik. _Well_, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin."

"Kemarin?"

Ren mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"D-dia sering menyuruhku untuk.. b-berhati-hati dan waspada. Dia menyuruhku... untuk tidak bicara dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Tapi... pada kenyataannya aku juga baru mengenalnya."

JR mengusap rambut Ren. "Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"

"A-aku bingung, JR! Aku bingung! Dia menyuruhku seperti itu tapi pada kenyataannya dia yang harus aku curigai... a-aku tidak mengerti..."Ren kembali menangis.

JR menggeleng perlahan dan mengusap air mata di pipi Ren dengan lembut.

"Ssh.. uljima..."

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"D-dan ini..." dia membuka pesan di _handphone_-nya dan memperlihatkannya pada JR.

JR membacanya.

"Ini dari... bocah basket itu?

Ren mengangguk pelan.

"D-dia juga menyuruhku hati-hati. A-aku takutkan... s-sesuatu terjadi."

JR segera membawa Ren ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk namja berambut _blonde_ itu dengan erat.

"Tidak. Tidak akan ada sesuatu."

"T-tapi aku takut... JR..."

"Ssh... kau katakan hal ini pada Baekho?"

Ren menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. D-dia harus fokus disana..."

"Lalu... orangtuamu? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahmu, hm?"

"A-aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas juga..."

JR tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Dia hanya memeluk Ren seraya mengusap kepala dan punggungnya secara bergantian.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini. Aku selalu ada untukmu, Ren..." _karena aku mencintaimu_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ren hanya diam, berusaha menahan tangisnya dalam pelukan itu.

"M-maukah kau... bermalam disini? Untuk hari... ini? _P_-_please_..."

JR tersenyum. "_I'll do anything for you_, _Cutie_."

Ren menarik dirinya secara perlahan. Sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Ren mendapati JR menciumnya, hanya di ujung bibirnya. Ren memandang JR tidak mengerti, namun JR hanya tersenyum seraya merapikan poni Ren.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Kubangunkan kau saat jam makan malam."

Ren merasakan JR menariknya untuk berbaring di sofa, dengan paha JR yang menjadi bantal. Ren hanya tersenyum perlahan.

"_Thanks_ JR... aku sayang padamu..."

JR mengangguk, mengusap kening Ren dengan lembut. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Ren menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai tertidur. JR tersenyum miris seraya mengusapi rambut rambut Ren.

"Andai kau milikku, Ren. Andai kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan beberapa menit setelah itu, JR menyusul Ren ke alam mimpi.

**-000-**

JR terusik dengan _handphone_-nya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, melirikkan pandangannya ke arah Ren yang masih tertidur. JR meraih _handphone_-nya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Baekho?"

Dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam, JR mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Ada ada, Baekkie?"

JR menguap perlahan.

"JR? Bisa kau temui Ren sekarang? Aku khawatir padanya. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku lagi dan—"

JR mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ren yang masih tertidur.

"A-aku sudah menemuinya."

"Benarkah?" JR mendengar Baekho menjerit disana. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Dia... tidak apa-apa, Baekho. Dia tidur sekarang. Hanya kelelahan... mungkin." Tentu saja JR tidak mungkin memberitahu Baekho bahwa Ren ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Kelelahan?" nada suara Baekho berubah. "Kau datang ke _apartment_ kami?"

"Y-ya."

Terdengar jeda beberapa saat. "Itu alasannya menutup teleponku. Ternyata kau yang datang, hm?"

"Y-yah, Baekho... apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ren menjadi aneh saat kutinggalkan ia ke Amerika. Dia tidak mau mengangkat teleponku, dan sekalinya ia mengangkatnya ia memutuskan teleponnya. Untuk bertemu denganmu-kah, eoh?"

"Baekho, dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Atau dia tidak ingin aku mengganggunya ketika bersamamu?" terdengar nada sinis dari Baekho.

"Baekho, aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran." JR mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ren yang masih tertidur.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, hm? Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Ren sehari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan di atap sekolah."

JR membulatkan matanya. "Baekho..."

"Kau menciumnya. Kau mencium kekasihku. Kau melakukan seperti apa yang Junhong lakukan padanya. Apa maumu, huh?! Kita bersahabat dan kau mau merebut—"

"_Stop_, Baekho. Jangan memulai."

.

.

.

.

**Weheeeew .-.**

**Untuk pertanyaan, ayo kita obrolin lewat PM ya ._.**

**Thanks untuk reviewnya, maaf ga bisa di balas satu-satu**

**Maaf banyak typo atau cerita aneeeeh u,u**

**Hi Silent and Good Readers~ love you guys so much~**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfriend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

JR membulatkan matanya. "Baekho..."

"Kau menciumnya. Kau mencium kekasihku. Kau melakukan seperti apa yang Junhong lakukan padanya. Apa maumu, huh?! Kita bersahabat dan kau mau merebut—"

"_Stop_, Baekho. Jangan memulai."

"Kau menciumnya! Beruntung kau karena aku tidak memukulmu habis-habisan seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada Junhong! "

"Baekho... _okay_, aku minta maaf. Maaf karena mencium kekasihmu. Tapi aku tidak akan menghianati persahabatan kita, Baekho. Aku tidak akan—"

"_Shut your fucking mouth_! Pergilah, JR! Pergilah dari _apartment _kami. Biarkan dia sendiri."

JR menggeleng pelan. "_Sorry_, Baekho. Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu."

"Pergi sekarang juga!"

"_Sorry_... aku tidak bisa. Dia membutuhkanku sekarang."

"Jangan berani untuk menyentuhnya!"

"Tidak, Baekho! Ya Tuhan! Baekho, aku menyayangi kalian berdua! Aku tidak akan merebutnya!" _Aku hanya akan menunggu saat kalian_ _berpisah_.

Ren melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. JR membulatkan matanya.

"Ada apa JR?" tanya Ren perlahan.

JR menggeleng. "_Please_, hentikan ini." ucap JR kepada Baekho.

"Siapa, JR?"

JR menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ini... Baekho."

"Ren sudah bangun, hm? Berikan telepon ini pada Ren." kata Baekho.

JR memberikan _handphone_-nya secara perlahan kepada Ren dan Ren menerimanya dengan ragu. "Bicaralah. Dia menghawatirkanmu."

Ren mendekatkan _handphone_ itu ke telinganya. "B-Baekho..."

"Baru bangun dari 'tidur'mu dengan selingkuhanmu, _Baby_?"

Ren membulatkan matanya. "B-bicara apa kau?"

"Ah, begini caramu melampiaskan 'kesepian'mu? Dimana kalian 'melakukannya'? Di ranjang kita?"

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau b-bicarakan?" Ren merasakan matanya memanas dan suaranya bergetar.

"_Shit_! Jangan menangis, _bitch_!"

JR yang mendengar bentakan samar dari ujung _line_ telepon segera merebut _handphone_-nya dari tangan Ren.

"Beraninya kau memanggil dia seperti itu!" ucap JR geram.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa? _A_ _Slut_? _Whore_?"

"_Shut up_, Baekho!"

"Dia membiarkan kau dan Junhong menciumnya! Seharusnya dia mendorong kalian! Tapi dia hanya diam saja dan aku mencoba bersabar jika mengingat hal itu! Aku memukul Junhong tapi tidak untukmu! A-aku menghargai persahabatan ini... _shit_! Siapa lagi yang _bitch_ itu cium di belakang—"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP_, BAEKHO! Jangan pernah berani kau memanggilnya seperti itu!"

JR melihat Ren mulai menangis.

"Dangkal sekali pikiranmu, menuduh Ren berselingkuh denganku." JR berusaha meredam kembali emosinya.

"Aku tidak menuduh. Aku bicara kenyataan. Dia tidak mau menerima panggilanku, itu pasti karena dia berselingkuh denganmu!"

"Dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu, Baekho! Dia hanya ingin kau fokus disana! _Fuck_! Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini pada kekasihmu sendiri?"

JR menarik Ren dalam pelukannya secara perlahan.

"Ingat JR, aku akan memperhitungkan ini denganmu. Jangan harap kau bisa selamat setelah aku menginjakkan kakiku di Seoul. Ingat itu JR! Mulai sekarang aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu!"

"_Geez_, terserah. Kau tetap sahabatku, Baekho. Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu dengan merebut Ren darimu."

Tutt...

Dan kemudian telepon terputus ketika Baekho memutusnya dari sana.

JR menarik napasnya lalu meletakkan _handphone_-nya di atas meja. Dia mengusap rambut Ren dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hiks... _m_-_mianhae_ JR... i-ini karena aku... hiks..."

"Ssh, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu Ren... _uljima_... _uljimarayo_..."

**-000-**

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku masih di _apartment _Ren dan... akan bermalam disini." ucap JR pada ujung telepon.

Dia berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang sama sekali belum ditutup gordennya, mengamati jalanan Seoul di bawah sana pada malam hari. Sekarang pukul 11pm dan dia sama sekali belum mengantuk—karena dirinya dan Ren terbangun pukul 7pm saat Baekho menghubunginya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ren?" tanya Minhyun.

JR tersenyum miris. "Dia hanya ketakutan akan sesuatu, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Dia menolak untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Dan dia menolak untuk memberitahu Baekho tentang apa yang ia takutkan."

"Memangnya apa?"

JR melirik ke belakang, tepat ke arah sofa dimana Ren tengah menonton televisi ditemani dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangannya.

"Sesuatu. Panjang sekali untuk diceritakan."

"Apa hantu? Pencuri?"

JR terkekeh pelan. "Jangan khawatir."

"Aku dan Aron akan kesana besok."

"Tapi dia bilang tidak ingin merepotkan kalia—"

"Aku tidak akan merasa direpotkan. _Aish_! Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

JR mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tanyakan dulu pada Ren." JR menjauhkan handphone-nya dari mulutnya. "Ren, Aron dan Minhyun ingin kemari besok. Apa boleh?"

Ren yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah JR dari televisi. "Tentu. Tapi katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tak apa. Maaf merepotkan dan jangan khawatir."

JR tersenyum dan kemudian kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kuberikan alamatnya besok."

"Okay. Ah iya, memangnya Baekho kemana?" tanya Minhyun lagi.

"Dia ada di Amerika untuk beberapa hari."

"Whoa~ dia harus memberikan oleh-oleh untuk kita. Hahaha~"

JR tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kumatikan teleponnya perlu istirahat." katanya berbohong. "_Jaljayo_, Minhyun."

"_Jaljayo_, JR~"

JR mematikan teleponnya. Dia tersenyum miris. Ya, setelah Baekho pulang dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Baekho adalah tipe orang yang sangat keras dan kasar. Ia melakukan apapun dengan emosinya. Dan JR harus bersiap menghadapi Baekho sebelum Baekho menyakiti Ren lagi dengan ucapannya.

"JR! JR! Kemari! Lihat ini!" seru Ren.

JR segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ren yang menunjuk ke arah televisi dengan _remote_ televisi di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" JR mendekat ke arah Ren.

"Lihat itu!" Ren memperbesar volume televisi.

JR segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi, dimana sebuah berita ditayangkan disana.

"—selama empat hari berturut-turut. Sudah beberapa daerah yang terendam banjir setinggi tiga puluh hingga lima puluh sentimeter. Peringatan besar diberikan, khususnya di daerah New York dan North Carolina. Ditakutkan akan terjadi badai besar, badai Irene ataupun badai Katrina. Dengan suhu yang berkisar—"

"JR... B-Baekho..."

Ren segera meraih _handphone_-nya dan mencoba menghubungi Baekho. Namun, telepon tidak tersambung. Ia mencobanya lagi namun tidak bisa. JR mendekati Ren, dan perlahan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ren ketakutan. Masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekho.

Tutt... tutt... tutt...

"_P_-_please_... angkat Baekho... angkat teleponnya..."

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

Ren menarik dirinya dari JR. "B-Baekho! Kau tidak apa? Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Ada dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau?"

"S-syukurlah..." Ren mulai menangis. "Baekho... aku takut... cepat pulang... hiks..."

Ada jeda sekitar satu menit disana.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa? Hiks... cepat pulang? Disana cuacanya buruk... hiks... Baekho... aku khawatir..."

"Maaf membentakmu... maaf meneriakimu dengan panggilan kasar... maafkan aku..."

Ren menggeleng. "T-tidak apa... hiks... cepat pulang... aku takut. Aku menonton berita... dan... hiks... Baekho... jangan keluar dari hotel..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ren. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Selamat malam."

Tutt...

Dan Baekho yang memutuskan teleponnya.

JR kembali memeluk Ren ketika namja berambut pirang itu meletakkan kembali _handphone_-nya.

"JR... aku takut... hiks... Baekho..."

"Ssh... dia tidak akan apa-apa. Dia pasti pulang dengan selamat. _Uljima_..."

Tett... tett...

JR mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu utama. Ren menarik dirinya dari pelukan dan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?"

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa menjawab.

JR menepuk pipi Ren lembut. "Biar aku yang buka."

"H-hati-hati JR..."

"Aigo, tidak akan ada apa-apa Ren." JR terkikik pelan dan kemudian beranjak ke arah pintu.

Ren menarik bantal sofa dan memeluknya.

Tett... tett...

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

JR membuka pintu itu beberapa detik setelah bel terakhir berbunyi.

"S-siapa?" tanya Ren kepada JR.

JR mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"JR... siapa?"

JR perlahan mundur dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan. "Tidak ada siapapun."

**-000-**

JR membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia tertidur di sofa bersama Ren setelah menonton sebuah film tadi malam—sekitar pukul satu malam. Namun ketika ia melirik ke samping, Ren sudah tidak ada disana. JR mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 9am. Dia mengucek matanya dan berdiri secara perlahan.

"Ren?"

"Aku ada di dapur!" terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur.

JR tersenyum. Berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur dan setelah itu mengaduh kesakitan ketika mendapati ada yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kau baru bangun pemalas!"

JR mengusap kepalanya seraya melihat ke belakang. Disana ada Aron yang terkekeh kecil seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sial. Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Aron?"

"Sejak Ren memberikan kami alamatnya." Minhyun menengokkan kepalanya dari dinding pembatas dapur dengan ruang tengah.

JR yang berniat membalas pukulan Aron akhirnya tersenyum. Minhyun membalas senyumannya. Berjalan mendekati Aron dan JR dan kemudian membawanya ke meja makan.

"Nah, waktunya sarapan bersama~!" kata Minhyun.

Aron dan JR mengambil tempat untuk duduk di depan meja makan sedangkan Minhyun segera membantu Ren untuk menyiapkan segala peralatan dan makanannya.

"Rasanya aneh sarapan jam segini." kata JR.

"Itu karena kau baru bangun, Bodoh!" ucap Minhyun.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Minhyun dan Ren selesai meletakkan semuanya di atas meja dan kemudian ikut duduk berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Nah~ sudah lama tidak makan bersama seperti ini. Baekho harus ada disini." kata Minhyun.

Ren tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kajja~ kita makan." seru Aron. Dan kemudian meraih _waffle_ beserta madu. Disusul oleh Minhyun.

Ren tersenyum ke arah JR, tepat ketika JR menatapnya.

**-000-**

Setelah menghabiskan 10 jam bersama JR, Aron dan Minhyun, Ren melupakan rasa takutnya. Ia cukup senang dengan kehadiran ketiganya. Menonton film bersama, bermain poker, uno dan video game bersama, makan malam bersama dan tentunya tertawa bersama. Ren senang dan bahkan sangat bahagia memiliki ketiganya.

Sekarang pukul 8pm. Ketiganya sudah pulang ke rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan Ren baru saja menerima telepon dari ibunya, bahwa orangtuanya harus pergi ke Singapore untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ren tidak apa. Tentu saja. Dia sudah tidak terlalu takut mengingat JR, Aron dan Minhyun akan selalu ada untuknya.

Drrt... drrt...

Ada sebuah pesan. Ren segera melihat dari siapa dan apa isi pesan itu.

**From : Junior Royal**

Ren menghela napasnya. Dia senang dan juga sedih. Senang karena JR mengirimnya pesan dan sedih karena Baekho sama sekali belum menghubunginya hari ini.

**Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok ikutlah bersama kami, mempersiapkan pesta :D**

Ren tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pesan itu.

**To : Junior Royal**

**Okay~ ^^. Jemput aku ya~. Thanks untuk tadi. Kalian membuatku senang~ :3**

Dan satu menit setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Ren mendapatkan balasannya.

**From : Junior Royal **

_**I'll do anything for you**_**, **_**Cutie**_**. Sekarang tidur ya?**

Ren berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin dan meraih sebotol susu dari sana.

**To : Junior Royal**

**Satu jam lagi, ya~ :3**

Ren meminum susu dari botolnya seraya menatap _handphone_-nya.

Drrt... drrt...

Ia membuka pesannya, namun bukan dari JR, melainkan dari nomor tak dikenal. Nomor yang ia perkirakan dari Junhong.

**From : 010-9067-1002**

_**Hyung**_**... please... jaga dirimu...**

Dan Ren mulai ketakutan lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ah, pintu utama.

Ren segera beranjak ke arah pintu utama, bersama _handphone_ dan botol susu dalam genggamannya.

Dia meraih kenop pintu perlahan dan membukanya.

Tidak ada siapapun. Ya, tentu saja tidak akan ada siapapun.

Ren menarik kembali pintu dan berniat untuk menutupnya.

Bruk! Prang!

Dan ketika mendengar sebuah benturan keras dan sesuatu yang pecah dari balik pintu di hadapannya, Ren tersentak.

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar sebuah benturan lagi. Ia segera mundur dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Dan ketika jarinya berusaha untuk menutup pintu, ia tersandung dan membuat handphone dan botol susunya jatuh ke lantai.

Prang!

Ren dengan cepat mengunci pintu itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tidak mau menebak dengan apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun—yang ia tahu tinggal di balik pintu itu. Yang ia harus lakukan hanya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Klik!

Setelah berhasil menguncinya Ren bisa bernapas lega. Namun mendapati denyutan sakit di kakinya, ia meringis.

"Sial..." dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari kakinya terkilir. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit, seraya membawa _handphone_-nya.

Dengan susah payah Ren beranjak ke arah dapur, membawa lap dan tempat sampah kecil untuk membersihkan pecahan dari botol susu yang tumpah.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 nya di post sebulan lagi ya ._. soalnya... too much Silent Readers kkk**

**Hi Silent and Good Readers~ love you guys so much~**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfriend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11pm. Ren berusaha menghubungi Baekho sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun sama sekali tidak terhubung. Ia tengah duduk seraya menyejajarkan kakinya di sofa. Pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terkilir terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Ada warna kemerahan yang melingkar disana.

Ren menghela napasnya. Dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu seribu dua itu. Apa Daehyun baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Apa ada pencuri? Ren tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Walau ia harus waspada terhadap Daehyun, ia juga khawatir kepada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang baik padanya.

Tett... tett...

Bel lagi.

Siapa?

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tett... tett...

Dia merasa takut, namun penasaran. Bisa saja itu Daehyun. Ayolah, dia tahu dia harus waspada namun bagaimana jika Daehyun benar-benar butuh pertolongannya sekarang?

Perlahan, Ren turun dari atas sofa dan berjalan terseok ke arah pintu utama.

Tett... tett...

Ada perasaan buruk yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuka pintu itu. Namun dia penasaran. Perlahan, dia membuka kunci dan menarik kenop pintu perlahan.

Deg!

Dia menemukan seorang namja tinggi berambut _blonde_ ikal, berdiri di hadapannya dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaos putih yang sedikit bernoda darah. Ujung bibirnya sobek dan masih mengeluarkan darah, begitu juga dengan pelipisnya. Dan juga pipinya yang lebam.

Ren membuka pintu itu lebar, melihat namja itu, adik kelasnya yang mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang menggenang, hampir jatuh dari asalnya.

"_Mianhae_..." dia berujar lirih.

_Choi Junhong atau Zelo mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat sedikit, sekitar satu senti atau mungkin di bawahnya. Dia melakukan hal itu ketika mendengar suara seseorang di koridor apartment. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang ia potret diam-diam di sekolah, dan ia simpan fotonya dan nomornya dalam handphone yang masih digenggam oleh tangannya._

"_Seribu tiga. Benar, bukan?" _

_Zelo menelan ludahnya ketika melihat sosok yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang pernah ia cium dan setelah ia melakukannya, dirinya mendapatkan bertubi-tubi pukulan dari kekasih namja itu. Zelo melihat seorang namja dengan rambut mohawk berwarna pirang menarik dua koper mendekati namja cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu sebrang pintunya._

"_Tidak sabaran sekali kau, Baby."_

_Zelo memperhatikan bagaimana kekasih namja itu mengacak rambut si namja cantik._

"_Ini benar tempatnya, bukan~?"_

"_Apa passwordnya?"_

_Klik!_

_Zelo melihat bahwa kunci terbuka._

"_Dua... satu..."_

_Dia menguping._

_Dan hatinya sakit melihat namja yang dicintainya mengecup lembut pipi kekasihnya._

"_Nol, tiga! Ulang tahun kita~!"_

_Zelo menggigit bibir bawahnya._

"_Apa yang kau lihat, eum?"_

_Zelo tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Handphone-nya terjatuh ke lantai, beruntung tidak keras._

"_Y-Yongguk hyung..."_

_Yongguk meraih handphone Zelo dan melihat wallpapernya._

"_Wah~ namja cantik yang kau cium dan membuatmu pulang dengan lebam-lebam di wajahmu ya?"_

_Kemudian namja bernama Yongguk itu mendorong Zelo menjauh dan mengintip dari sela-sela pintu. _

"_Pindah kemari ternyata. Hm, dia lebih cantik dari yang ada di foto."_

_Zelo membulatkan matanya. Darimana Yongguk dapat tahu tentang—_

"_Baekho? Wah, dia harus disingkirkan." Yongguk menepuk kepala Zelo. "Kaget? Aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Daehyun, about your lover and his boyfriend." Lalu terkekeh dan meninggalkan Zelo yang terdiam disana. "Guys, aku punya mangsa baru~! Ayo susun rencana!"_

_Zelo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia segera meraih handphone-nya dan menghapus nomor Ren dari kontaknya. Yang ia takutkan Yongguk mendapatkan nomor ini dan menjebak Ren._

_Sejujurnya dia benci berada disini. Apartment ini milik orang tua Yongguk. Dia penguasa disini. Dan Zelo terpaksa berada disini, karena dia harus menuruti apapun yang Yongguk ucapkan. Ketika kecil, orangtua Yongguk membantu orangtuanya dan keempat orangtua lainnya, untuk keluar dari hutang. Dan bayarannya, dia dan yang lainnya harus patuh kepada Yongguk. _

_Dia tidak suka seperti ini, sama seperti Daehyun. Namun ketiga lainnya—Jongup, Youngjae dan Himchan—merasa tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan ini. Selama mereka masih diberi kekayaan, berpesta dengan para gadis maupun lelaki cantik, dan menidurinya bersama._

_Dua hari berikutnya, di sore hari, Daehyun memberitahunya bahwa dia menemui Ren. Zelo antusias mendengarkan. Sebenarnya pada pagi harinya dia berusaha mendatangi Ren di apartment-nya. Namun ia ragu dan takut ketahuan. Maka ia kembali masuk ke balik pintu apartment—bersama kelima lainnya—sebelum Ren membuka pintu._

_Apartment itu dihuni keenamnya hanya di hari libur. Zelo dalam libur kenaikan kelas. Jongup lulus dari sekolahnya—sekolah yang berbeda dengan Zelo. Dan sedangkan keempatnya sudah kuliah dan dalam masa libur._

_Zelo tidak berhenti. Ia masih mencoba untuk bertemu Ren, namun selalu ada halangan yang mengharuskan ia kembali masuk ke dalam aprtment-nya sebelum Ren membuka pintu. Lalu ia menghubungi temannya, meminta nomor JR lalu meminta nomor Ren melalui JR—memakai handphone Daehyun agar tidak ketahuan. Dia berusaha untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, sebelum Yongguk berhasil menjebak Ren dan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya._

Ren memandang Zelo kaget. Tangannya terulur, berniat untuk menyentuh pipi _namja_ itu. Namun ketika lima orang namja muncul dari sisi kanan dan kirinya, ia tersentak kaget.

"_Mianhae_..." ucap Zelo sekali lagi.

_Buagh!_

_Yongguk melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada pipi Zelo hingga namja termuda itu jatuh membentur pintu._

"_Kau menggunakan handphone Daehyun untuk melindunginya?"_

_Yongguk mengarahkan handphone Daehyun di hadapan wajah Zelo yang tengah meringis kesakitan. _

"_Brengsek kau!"_

_Prang!_

_Yongguk melempar handphone Daehyun, mengenai vas bunga dan membuatnya pecah. Dan setelah itu dia dapat melihat bahwa Yongguk beralih pada Daehyun dan menonjoknya di pipi._

"_Dan kau berani-beraninya untuk membantunya!"_

_Zelo berusaha bangkit perlahan, namun sebelum dia melakukannya Yongguk telah lebih dahulu menarik kerahnya lalu memukul kepalanya terhadap dinding._

_Ini akibatnya jika membuat Yongguk marah atau tidak suka. Dan Zelo tidak dapat melawan, demi pekerjaan orangtuanya._

"A-ada apa ini?"

Ren mencoba melangkah mundur dan menutup pintunya, namun seseorang dari mereka berhasil menahan pintunya. Ren dapat melihat Daehyun, dengan lebam di pipi kirinya, meminta maaf pada Ren dari tatapannya.

Kemudian orang yang menahan pintu itu masuk ke dalam. Ren mundur beberapa langkah dengan kakinya yang terseok. Dan setelah itu keenam-nya masuk ke dalam apartment Ren—dengan Daehyun dan Zelo yang dipaksa masuk—dan setelah itu mengunci pintunya.

"JR tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia punya teman secantik kau." salah satu dari mereka mengusap dagu Ren dan Ren menepisnya.

"S-siapa kalian?! Pergi dari sini! Atau aku akan—"

"Menghubungi JR? Atau Baekho? Atau orangtuamu? Ah, mungkin polisi?" _namja _itu tertawa. "Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya, _Sweetie_."

Karena ketakutan, Ren tidak sadar ketika seseorang dari mereka berjalan ke arah sofa, mendapatkan _handphone_-nya di tangannya.

"Aku dapatkan _handphone_-nya."

"_Good job_, _Jongup_." ucap namja—yang merupakan ketuanya—itu. "Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada _our princ_—oops, maksudku kepada _Zelo's_ _princess_. Namaku Yongguk. Apa JR pernah menceritakan tentangku padamu? Kulihat ia datang kemarin."

Ren menggigit bibirnya semakin keras dan berusaha mundur.

"K-kubilang pergi! Pergi kalian!"

"Whoa, whoa~ bahkan kami belum memulai apapun, _Princess_." Yongguk menarik Zelo dan memeluk bahunya. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan _Zelo's princess_. Ternyata lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto."

Zelo memandang Ren perlahan, dengan ketakutan. Dia benar-benar meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah kepada Ren.

"Pesan dari uri Zelo, '_Hyung_... _please_... jaga dirimu...'. Hahaha~" seseorang dari mereka—bernama namja bernama Jongup itu—membaca pesan yang Zelo kirim kepada nomor Ren melaui nomor Daehyun.

Youngguk mendecih.

Sedangkan namja itu menepuk bahu Jongup. "Cari lagi."

"Okay, Youngjae-_hyung_."

Ren terus berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauh dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!"

Salah satu—yang belum Ren ketahui namanya—mendekati Ren dan merangkul bahunya. "Manis, mau kemana?"

Ren memukul namja itu di perutnya.

"Ouch..."

"Pergi dan jangan sentuh aku!"

Zelo berdiri di sudut, tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sedangkan Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu menarik wajah Ren di dagunya, dan mencengkramnya keras.

"Beraninya kau—"

"Cuih!" Ren meludah tepat di wajah namja itu.

Namja itu geram. Mencengkram dagu Ren lebih keras dan berniat memukulnya.

"Himchan! _Stop it_! Kau mau merusak wajah tuan putri, hm?"

Himchan—namja itu—berdecak kecil dan akhirnya menjauh dari Ren. Membiarkan Yongguk mengambil alih dengan mendekati Ren.

"Kaki tuan putri terluka ternyata." ucap Jongup, membuat Yongguk mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Dan tuan putri tidak bisa melarikan diri." Youngjae tertawa, disusul oleh Jongup dan Himchan.

Ren mundur, hingga mendekati pintu kamar. Dia melirik ke belakang, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau mau apa, Manis?"

Tanpa memikirkan sakit di kakinya, Ren memilih untuk berlari ke arah pintu kamar. Yongguk sigap berlari mengejarnya. Dan karena kakinya yang terluka, Ren terjatuh tepat di depan pintu kamar.

Bruk!

"Ouch.. itu pasti sakit, _Princess_."

Yongguk menarik tubuh Ren dengan kasar dan menggendongnya lalu membantingnya ke atas ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku dan pergi dari sini, Brengsek!" Ren menjerit.

"Bicaramu kasar sekali." kata Yongguk. Bersamaan dengan Himchan dan Jongup yang masuk ke dalam. Daehyun menyusul ketika diseret masuk oleh Youngjae.

"Wah, menggoda sekali berbaring di atas ranjang seperti itu." ucap Youngjae.

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari matanya.

Himchan berjalan ke arah meja rias, mengobrak-abrik dan menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Ah, sebuah bando." Himchan melemparkan bando itu ke arah Youngjae yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Meaow~"

Yongguk menahan pergelangan tangan Ren. "Cantik. Mau main secara halus atau ka—"

"Cuih!" Kali ini Ren meludah tepat di wajah sang ketua.

Yongguk berdecak. Mengusap ludah Ren di wajahnya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ren lebih keras.

"A-ah..." Ren meringis kesakitan.

Yongguk meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan memperlihatkannya di depan wajah Ren.

Klik!

"Kau mau berkenalan dengan pisau lipatku ini, hm?"

Dan Ren merasa tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan. Dia melirik ke arah Daehyun di dekat pintu yang hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"A-apa mau kalian? T-tinggalkan aku sendiri.. hiks... _please_... tingalkan—" Ren menelan kembali kalimtanya ketika ujung dari pisau lipat itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Ssh, shh, jangan menangis, _Baby_. Kau tidak mau terluka, bukan? Nikmati saja permainan ini bersama-sama, _okay_?"

"Hiks... _please_... tinggalkan aku sendiri... hiks... _please_..."

"Ssh... sshh..." Yongguk menutup kembali pisaunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Nikmati saja." Dan perlahan mulai membuka kancing teratas dari piyama Ren.

"J-jangan berani—"

"Ssh... kau tidak ingin pisauku merobek mulut manismu, bukan?"

"Wah, aku temukan vibrator disini!" ucap Himchan. Membuat Yongguk menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kemana Zelo?" Yongguk melirik ke belakang, ke arah yang lainnya.

"Masih di ruang tengah." Jawab Jongup.

Yongguk berdecak. "Bawa dia kemari. Dia raja untuk kali ini."

Dan Jongup pun bergegas menuju ruang tengah.

"_P_-_please_... t-tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. _please_..."

Yongguk mengembalikan kembali pandangannya ke arah Ren lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuka kancing-kancing piyama Ren.

"_Princess_ hanya perlu menikmati.. sshh.." Yongguk melempar sembarang piyama teratas Ren.

"Sang Raja datang~!" Jongup mendorong punggung Zelo agar masuk ke dalam sana.

Yongguk menyeringai. Himchan memberikan vibrator yang ia temukan kepada Yongguk.

"Berikan kami sebuah pertunjukkan." ucap Yongguk. Menyodorkan ujung vibrator di depan mulut Ren.

Ren menggeleng pelan seraya menggigit bibirnya.

"Hiks... p-pergi dari sini... kumohon... hiks..."

"Ssh..." Yongguk mencengkram dagu Ren dan menatapnya. "_Suck it_. Berikan kami pertunjukan dan jangan membantah, Manis."

Ren menggeleng, dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "_P_-_pelase_... _leave me_—"

"_Suck it_!" Yongguk membentaknya.

Ren memandang vibrator itu dan Yongguk bergantian. Ia ketakutan.

Sedangkan Zelo hanya diam. Tidak tahu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Yongguk semakin mendekatkan ujung vibrator itu, dan mendengar suara klik dari pisau lipat—yang di keluarkan oleh Jongup dari sakunya—membuat Ren lebih ketakutan. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya ketika vibrator itu segera Yongguk masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hisap dan manjakan vibrator ini seperti kau memanjakan Baekho."

.

.

.

.

YUP!

Aku datang walau belum sebulan ehehehe

Untuk yang review, makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu~

Tapi beneran deh, kalian buat aku seneng, jingkrak-jingkrak (?) dan lalalalalalaaaa

Untuk yang favorite dan follow story, atau yang favorite-in aku jadi author (?) - bahasa berantakan

MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAAKK

LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUUUUYS /cium satu satu/


	9. Chapter 8 (END)

.

.

**Watch It!**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"One day, when you leave your boyfriend alone... something happen"

.

.

.

Yongguk semakin mendekatkan ujung vibrator itu, dan mendengar suara klik dari pisau lipat—yang di keluarkan oleh Jongup dari sakunya—membuat Ren lebih ketakutan. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya ketika vibrator itu segera Yongguk masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hisap dan majakan vibrator ini seperti kau memanjakan Baekho."

Ren membulatkan matanya mendengar nama itu. Yongguk hanya tertawa. Memaju-mundurkan vibrator di dalam mulut Ren dengan perlahan.

"Hisap dengan benar, Ren."

Yongguk menarik rambut Ren hingga menengadah. Dia tersenyum sinis. Menggerakan vibrator itu dengan tempo yang bertambah.

"Mmh~ mm..."

"Mendesahlah, lebih keras. Lalukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu."

Ren membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah pertolongan, entah dari siapa.

"U-umh.. mmh~"

"Lakukan dengan benar!" Yongguk menarik rambut Ren sekali lagi.

Mau tidak mau Ren menuruti ucapannya. Zelo berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan Ren, itu terlalu menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sedangkan Daehyun pun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain.

"Mm~ mmh..."

"_Okay_, _enough_." Yongguk menarik vibratornya dan meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya. "Kau cukup baik dalam hal ini."

"_P_-_please_... aku memohon.. hiks.. lepaskan aku... hiks.."

"Kita lepaskan setelah semuanya selesai, _ara_?" Yongguk membelai pipi Ren, lalu turun ke leher, dada hingga pusarnya. "Kau hanya perlu memberikan hadiah untuk adik kecil tercinta kami. Dia, yang mencintaimu. Dia bahkan belum pernah melepaskan keperjakaannya. Benar bukan, Zelo?"

Zelo mengangkat wajahnya dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, Zelo." Yongguk terkikik. Jarinya turun dan menurunkan celana piyama Ren perlahan.

Ren membulatkan kedua matanya. "Jangan berani kau—"

Plak!

Yongguk menampar Ren dan _namja _itu kembali menangis. "_Shut up_!"

Yongguk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Himchan. Himchan tersenyum mengerti, mengobrak lemari dan menemukan beberapa dasi yang digantung disana. Dia meraih dua dasi—dasi dari seragam—dan melemparkan salah satu kepada Jongup.

Jongup yang mengerti menarik tangan kiri Ren dan mengikatnya memakai dasi ke ujung ranjang. Ren memberontak, namun Yongguk menahannya. Himchan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Ren dan mengikatnya juga di ujung ranjang.

Youngjae segera memakaikan bando telinga kucing itu di kepala Ren.

"Whoa, _kitten_." Youngjae terkikik.

"Kumohon... l-lepaskan aku dan pergi dari sini... hiks..."

Yongguk menggeleng. "Cup, cup... jangan menangis, _Baby_." Dan berhasil melepaskan celana Ren. Dia melirikkan matanya ke arah pergelangan kaki kanan Ren yang memerah dan membengkak. "Atau aku lakukan ini?" ia mencengkram keras pergelangan itu dan menyeringai ketika mendengar rintihan dari Ren.

"Argh! S-sakit... kumohon... hiks..."

Yongguk melepaskan tangannya lalu tertawa.

"Wah, sudah tegang ternyata." Dia menyeringai dan kemudian melepaskan celana dalam Ren dengan cepat dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"D-demi Tuhan... hiks... lepaskan aku... k-kumohon... a-aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun... hiks... l-lepaskan aku..."

"Terlalu banyak main-main disini." Yongguk menjilat pipi Ren. Tangannya melebarkan kaki Ren perlahan.

"Hiks..._ p_-_please_ jangan... hiks..."

"Ssh... kau ingin aku 'memijat' pergelangan kakimu atau berkenalan dengan pisauku di mulutmu?"

Tubuh Ren bergetar lebih ketakutan.

"_P_-_please_... hiks..."

"_As you wish_, _Princess_." Yongguk meraih vibrator itu dan mulai memasukkannya secara perlahan ke dalam _hole_ Ren.

"A-ah... _God_... _p_-_please_ jangan lakukan ini... hiks padaku... ngh~"

"Ssh... kau hanya perlu menikmatinya, Sayang."

Jongup, Himchan dan Youngjae tertawa melihatnya. Tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mereka sudah mulai turn on melihat Ren yang merintih, tanpa busana dengan bando telinga kucing di kepalanya.

Sedangkan Daehyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sama seperti Zelo, yang kini menangis mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mendesahlah, _Babe_." Yongguk memasukkan vibrator itu lebih dalam.

"N-ngh..." Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahan dari dalam mulutnya. "A-angh... _p_-_please_... b-berhenti..."

"Lebih dalam?" Yongguk terkikik. "Seperti keinginanmu."

"A-angh..."

Zelo mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Dia menggenggam tangannya kuat, hingga kuku jarinya sendiri melukai telapak tangannya.

"_H_-_Hyung_... hentikan ini, kumohon..."

"Hentikan, Zelo? Bukankah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Yongguk.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya!" Zelo menjerit.

Senyum di wajah Yongguk hilang. Ia menjadi geram. Ia turun dari atas ranjang dan menarik kasar rambut Zelo. "Berani membentakku?"

Zelo bergerak takut sekarang. "A-aku tidak bermaksud, _H_-_Hyung_..."

Yongguk menarik Zelo ke atas ranjang. "Sekarang puaskan dia."

"T-tapi..."

Yongguk memutar kedua bolamatanya. Ikut naik ke atas ranjang, meraih tangan Zelo dan mengarahkannya ke arah vibrator.

"Lakukan."

Zelo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Atau aku lakukan ini?"

Yongguk meraih kembali pergelangan kaki Ren yang membengkak lalu mencengkramnya.

"A-arghh... s-sakit..."

"_H_-_hyung_..." Zelo membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Lakukan!"

Perlahan, Zelo meraih vibrator itu dan menggerakkannya. Ren menahan suaranya, tak bisa berhenti menahan tangisnya. Zelo tidak berani memandang wajah Ren. Ia begitu merasa bersalah. Ia merasa seperti pecundang yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Yongguk menyalakan vibrator itu dalam kecepatan medium.

"Ayo, puaskan dia." ucap Yongguk.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Zelo masih menggerakkan vibrator itu dengan perlahan.

Yongguk menyeringai. Dia mendekati Ren dan mencengkram dagunya.

"Keluarkan suaramu atau aku akan menyakitimu, _Kitten_."

Perlahan, Ren membiarkan suaranya lepas.

"Angh... ngh.. hiks... nnh~"

"_Good job_." Yongguk menepuk kepala Ren dan Zelo secara bergantian.

Drrt... drrt...

Jongup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ranjang ke arah sakunya. Dia meraih handphone milik Ren yang bergetar panjang, pertanda ada panggilan masuk pada nomornya.

"Hyung, ini dari... _White Tiger_." kata Jongup kepada Yongguk.

"_White Tiger_?" Yongguk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ren yang menangis diantara desahan. "Apa itu Baekho, Ren?"

Ren membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menggeleng.

Yongguk berdecak. "Itu pasti pacarnya. Angkat saja, biar dia mendengarkan."

"Tapi ini _video call_."

Yongguk merebut handphone itu dan tertawa. "Itu lebih menarik." Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Zelo yang berhenti. "Jangan berhenti, bocah!" dan memukul kepalanya, membuat Zelo dengan terpaksa melanjutkannya.

"Engh~ Z-Zelo... hiks... nnhh~ _p_-_please_... _h_-_help me_..."

Zelo menggeleng dan terisak. "M-maafkan aku, Hyung... hiks... m-maafkan aku..."

Yongguk menekan tombol _answer_ pada handphone itu.

"Ren, akhir—s-siapa kau?"

Yongguk tertawa melihat tatapan kaget dari Baekho di sebrang telepon. "_Hi_ Baekho. Bagaimana kabarmu di Amerika sana? Aku dengar ada badai besar, ya?"

"Siapa kau?! Dimana Ren?" tanya Baekho geram. Tidak pernah ia menemukan orang lain—apalagi yang tidak ia ketahui siapa—mengangkat telepon darinya untuk kekasihnya.

"Ren?" Yongguk tertawa, mengarahkan layar _handphone_ ke arah Ren dan Zelo. "Dia sedang bermain disana."

Baekho merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Melihat kekasihnya di ikat di atas ranjang, menangis dan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Mata Baekho memerah karena amarah. "Siapa kau?! Berhenti lakukan itu pada Ren!"

Yongguk terkikik pelan. Dia mengarahkan layar ke arah Zelo yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"_Say hi to _Zelo. Kau ingat dia? Adik kelas yang mencium kekasihmu dan kau memberikannya 'tanda terima kasih' yang sangat menyakitkan, benar bukan?"

Baekho membulatkan matanya. "J-Junhong..."

Yongguk memukul kepala Zelo, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Yup. Dia Choi Junhong. Masih ingat?"

"_F_-_fuck_! Siapa kau? Menjauhlah dari Ren, BRENGSEK!"

Yongguk tertawa lagi. "Aku? Aku teman dari temanmu. JR. Kau ingat dia?"

Dan Baekho merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"J-JR..."

"B-Baekho... hiks... Baekho... tolong aku... hiks..."

Baekho menggenggam telapak tangannya. "_FUCK_! Menjauh kalian!"

Zelo melepaskan tangannya dari vibrator, menangis lagi dan meminta maaf pada Ren. Yongguk berdecak. Dia turun dari atas ranjang, memberikan isyarat pada Himchan dan Youngjae dan setelah itu berjalan untuk berdiri di hadapan ranjang.

"Kau bisa lihat dengan jelas dalam posisi ini?" Yongguk mengarahkan layarnya ke arah ranjang.

"Berhenti lakukan ini pada Ren!" Baekho menjerit.

Himchan menarik Zelo dan menahan tangannya, sedangkan Jongup membuka celana Zelo dengan paksa. Zelo memberontak, namun tenanga keduanya lebih kuat. Youngjae berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya.

"B-berhenti! _Fuck_! _Hyungdeul_, berhenti lakukan ini! Kumohon!"

Yongguk tertawa melihat Zelo. "Oh, _come on_, Zelo. Kau yang merasakannya pertama, seharusnya kau senang dan bangga."

"_Hyungdeul_!" Zelo menjerit, tepat ketika Youngjae membuka pisau lipatnya dan menggores sedikit pipi kiri Ren.

"Akkh!"

"Ini karena kau membantah."

"REN!" Baekho menjerit lagi. "_STOP_! _PLEASE STOP_! Jangan lakukan ini... kumohon lepaskan dia..." Baekho tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai mengalir keluar.

Daehyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Zelo, lakukan atau aku akan melukainya lebih dari ini." ancam Youngjae.

Zelo memberontak, namun Jongup telah berhasil menurunkan celana dan boxer-nya. Ren menangis, merintih ketika Jongup menarik paksa vibratornya lalu membiarkan Himchan mendorong Zelo.

"Zelo, _do it_."

Zelo menangis. "_H_-_hyungdeul_... please... biarkan dia lepas... jangan lakukan ini..."

Yongguk mendekati ranjang dan memukul keras pergelangan kaki Ren. "Lakukan atau aku akan menyiksanya lebih dari ini!"

"JANGAN!" Baekho berteriak.

Yongguk mengarahkan layar handphone ke arah wajahnya sebentar. Menatap Baekho yang frustasi disana dan menyeringai. "**Watch it**." Dan setelah itu kembali mengarahkan layar terhadap dua orang di atas ranjang tersebut.

Zelo tak punya pilihan lain. Jika dirinya yang dilukai, ia tak apa. Tapi melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa—bahkan darah sudah menjadi taruhannya—Zelo tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dengan terpaksa, Zelo mengarahkan membernya ke arah _hole_ Ren dengan perlahan.

Himchan, Jongup dan Youngjae bersorak melihatnya. Baekho merasakan hidupnya berhenti disana. Ia harus terbang ke Korea sekarang juga, namun apa daya? Badai hebat terjadi di luar sana dan kembali ke Korea tidak memerlukan waktu yang singkat. Baekho bergerak panik dan menangis disana.

"_Please_... jangan lakukan itu... a-aku bisa memberikan apapun.. jangan lakukan itu pada Ren... aku memohon padamu..."

Untuk kali ini persetan dengan harga diri. Baekho tidak peduli. Dia hanya perlu menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"A-ah..." Ren merintih pelan.

Himchan mendorong tubuh Zelo, agar semakin masuk ke dalam hole Ren. Ren menutup matanya erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, berusaha menahan desahannya.

Namun yang ia terima adalah tamparan di pipinya yang berdarah dari Jongup. "Yah, keluarkan suaramu, _Kitty_."

"A-anh... B-Baekho... _p_-_please_... tolong aku..."

Himchan membantu Zelo untuk memasukan miliknya hingga tertanam sepenuhnya. "Yeah. Sekarang buat dia mendesah, Zelo."

Zelo menggigit lagi bibirnya yang terluka dan menangis. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Beribu kali sangat merasa bersalah. Namun ketika Youngjae kembali mendekatkan ujung pisau lipatnya, Zelo terpaksa bergerak dan Ren terpaksa membiarkan desahannya keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Angh... anh... ah, ah..."

"Ngh... nng..." Zelo melenguh pelan.

"Nah, kau melihatnya, Baekho?"

Baekho terisak lebih keras di ujung sana. "_Please_.. lepaskan dia... lepaskan Ren..."

"Yeah. _Good job_, Zelo~!" Himchan menepuk pundak Zelo.

Zelo tidak bisa berhenti menanagis. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan terpaksa. Begitupula dengan Ren.

"Pertunjukkan bagus, bukan?"

Baekho terisak dan tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dia berjalan ke luar, ke arah jendela yang terbuka, dimana badai besar sedang terjadi disana. Dia menyesal. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan Ren.

"Lepaskan dia... aku memohon padamu..."

Zelo terus bergerak, hingga mencapai klimaksnya. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Ren. Dia menatap Ren perlahan, meminta maaf berulang kali dan tidak berhenti menangis.

Himchan, Youngjae dan Jongup bersorak. Sementara Yongguk tersenyum puas. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Youngjae untuk mengambil alih _handphone_-nya.

"Sekarang biar aku yang lakukan." Yongguk mendorong Zelo hingga terjatuh dari atas ranjang setelah memberikan handphone Ren kepada Youngjae. Dia membuka resletingnya dan melebarkan kaki Ren lagi.

"_No_, _no_, _no_! _Please_ jangan... jangan lakukan itu..."

"B-Baekho maaf... hiks j-jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yongguk menghiraukan tangisan dan rengekkan itu. Ia mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah menegang ke arah _hole_ Ren dan memasukkannya tanpa aba-aba.

"Ah.. _feels good_..." Yongguk mendesah lega ketika miliknya langsung tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam _hole_ Ren.

Baekho menangis. Mengutuk dirinya dan membanting barang-barang di kamar hotel.

Daehyun menghampiri Zelo yang tidak berhenti menangis, yang mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tagannya. Daehyun menepuk pundaknya dan berusaha menenangkanya.

Ren menggenggam pergelangan tangannya ketika merasakan Yongguk mulai bergerak secara liar. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa berhenti, ia membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja. Yongguk menaikkan kedua kaki Ren ke atau pundaknya, meraih pinggang Ren dan mempercepat temponya.

"Ah... ah~ _tight_.. ungh..."

"A-angh... B-Baekho... m-maafkan aku... anh..."

Baekho membanting segalanya, tepat ketika sambungan telepon itu terputus karena sinyalnya yang menghilang.

"FUCK!" Baekho menjerit.

Ia membuka kontak _handphone_-nya, mencari nama Minhyun disana dan mencoba menghubunginya. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan sinyal. Baekho mencoba lagi untuk menghubungi Minhyun.

"_Please God_... _please_..."

Baekho berjalan ke arah jendela besar bersama _handphone_-nya. Masih berusaha menghubungi Minhyun dan mendapatkan sinyal.

"_God_! _Please_!"

Baekho membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungan ruangan dalam dan balkon. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dimana badai besar tengah terjadi. Banyak benda-benda yang berterbangan di luar sana. Angin begitu kencang. Bahkan jika Baekho terlambat untuk memegang ujung pembatas balkon, dirinya sudah terbawa angin besar pada badai itu.

Baekho menggigit bibr bawahnya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan tubuhnya yang basah. Dia berusaha menarik dirinya ke dalam. Begitu menyeramkan ketika ia melihat ke bawah—ke arah jalan—dan menyaksikan mobil-mobil terseret oleh badai itu. Ini puncaknya. Ini adalah puncak dari badai Irene atau mungkin badai Katrina ini.

"_Fuck_!"

Baekho berhasil membawa dirinya masuk kembali ke dalam—dengan merangkak mundur. Ayahnya sedang tidak berada di hotel, beberapa jam yang lalu ayahnya pergi untuk menemui orang-orang penting. Dan kini Baekho sendiri. Dengan _handphone_-nya yang tiba-tiba mati karena terkena air dari badai itu.

"_God_! _Please_, _help me_!"

Sementara di Seoul, Yongguk berhasil mencapai klimaksnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Dia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Ren. Mendesah lega setelah itu.

"Kau begitu nikmat, _Baby_."

Zelo yang muak dengan segalanya berdiri dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti. Dia meraih _handphone_ dalam saku celananya dan melemparkannya keras tepat pada kepala Yongguk.

Buagh!

"_Fuck_! Mati kau!" Zelo menjerit marah ketika Yongguk terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

Dia—yang sudah kembali menganakan celananya—segera naik ke atas perut Yongguk dan memukuli wajahnya berulang kali.

"_Fuck_! Berhenti lakukan ini! Brengsek! Kau brengsek, Hyung! Kau—"

Himchan dan Jongup segera bertindak. Keduanya menarik tubuh Zelo menjauh dari tubuh Yongguk.

Yongguk meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Dia bangkit perlahan, membenarkan celananya dan mendekati Zelo yang ditahan oleh Himchan dan Jongup pada tangannya.

"_Fuck you_, _hyung_! _Fuck_! Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, huh?! Brengsek!"

Yongguk mencengkram dagu Zelo dengan tangan kirinya. "Sekarang kau sudah mulai berani, huh?" Yongguk menggeram.

Himchan dan Jongup melepaskan Zelo dan memilih untuk mundur. Yongguk mendorong tubuh Zelo, membantingnya terhadap dinding dengan sangat keras dan kemudian memukuli dan menendangnya.

"Beraninya kau melawanku! Kau tahu nasib orangtuamu ada padaku?!"

Buagh!

Buagh!

Buagh!

Ren menangis semakin menjadi. Dia merasa bersalah, bodoh, lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Daehyun perlahan mendekati Ren. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi berniat untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Ren, namun Youngjae lebih dahulu memergokinya dan akhirnya mengarahkan pisau lipatnya di depan mata Daehyun.

"Jangan berani..."

Daehyun menelan ludahnya.

Buagh!

Buagh!

Dan setelah membuat Zelo babak belur dan tidak berdaya, dia menendang tubuh namja termuda itu dan membiarkannya merintih dalam kesakitan dan luka beserta darah.

Yongguk menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya.

Sementara di belahan bumi lain disana, Baekho memukul dinding berulang kali. Membuat tangannya berdarah, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Kekasihnya jauh disana, diperkosa dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia telah berhasil membuat _handphone_-nya kembali menyala, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyalnya.

"Ren... maafkan aku... sungguh maafkan aku..."

Baekho menangis dan kembali membuka jalan menuju balkon. Badai semakin mengganas, namun ia harus mendapatkan sinyal. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Minhyun maupun Aron di tengah badai, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah angin besar menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai tigapuluh tiga.

Di Seoul, di dalam _apartment _itu Ren menangis tak terkendali. Baekho sudah menghilang dari sambungan telepon, ia takutkan hal buruk terjadi. Mana mungkin Baekho akan meninggalkannya di tengah situasi seperti ini? Dan juga melihat Zelo... adik kelasnya yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya... rasanya menyakitkan melihatnya terbatuk darah di lantai, dengan tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur.

Ren menangis dalam diam, ketika satu-per-satu—setelah Yongguk—memperkosanya secara bergilir. Himchan, kemudian Youngjae dan sekarang Jongup.

"Anh.. ah... _so tight_... _really_..." desah Jongup sebelum pada akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya dan memenuhi _hole_ Ren dengan cairannya.

Dia mendesah lega, mengeluarkan miliknya lalu beralih menatap Daehyun.

"Nah, giliranmu _Hyung_."

Daehyun menggeleng pelan.

Yongguk yang tengah duduk di lantai, berusaha menyeka darah yang tidak berhenti keluar dari hidungnya—sama seperti Zelo—melirik ke arah Daehyun. Dia menatapnya tajam.

"Lakukan, jika tidak orangtuamu yang akan berakhir. Ingat, nasib mereka ada padaku dan orangtuaku."

Dan Daehyun tidak punya pilihan setelah itu. Dia pasrah ketika Himchan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang. Daehyun membiarkan air matanya turun. Ren menangis, berbisik ke arah Daehyun, memintanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya agar segera berakhir.

"Ren... _mianhae_... _jeongmal mianhaeyo_..."

Dan Daehyun pun membuka resleting celananya dan mulai melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_..."

**-000-**

Pukul empat pagi di Seoul. Pagi yang cukup menyakitkan untuk Ren. Setelah keenam namja itu memperkosanya, mereka pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri. Telanjang, dengan darah dan sperma dari enam orang berbeda yang membasai tubuhnya.

Yang ia saksikan, setelah Daehyun, namja terakhir yang memperkosanya, mereka semua meninggalkan _apartment_-nya. Menggusur Zelo yang kesakitan seperti binatang. Daehyun hanya mengikuti mereka dengan pasrah. Tentu saja mereka meninggalkannya setelah memberikan ancaman pembunuhan untuk orangtuanya dan orangtua Baekho jika Ren berani membeberkan hal ini pada siapapun, termasuk pada polisi.

Perlu sekitar setengah jam untuk Ren melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan itu. Dengan susah payah. Mungkin air matanya sudah habis, ia sudah tidak bisa menangis setelah ini.

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah handphone-nya di lantai, dalam keadaan mati. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka membantingnya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dengan susah payah Ren menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mengubur wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu kembali menangis.

**-000-**

JR terusik dari tidurnya karena _handphone_-nya yang berdering. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di lantai, dengan Minhyun dan Aron yang juga tertidur disana. Ia ingat, sepulang dari rumah Ren mereka pergi ke rumah Aron untuk melanjutkan menyusun pesta. Tangannya meraih _handphone_-nya dan melihat sebaris nama dari seseorang yang menghubunginya.

_Baekho's Mom_.

JR berusaha membuat dirinya sadar sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada ap—"

"Jonghyun..." terdengar suara tangis dari ujung _line_.

JR segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi duduk mendengar tangisan itu. "A-ada apa, Miss Kang?"

"Jonghyun... B-Baekho... d-dia meninggal dalam—"

JR merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"A-apa?"

Minhyun dan Aron membuka matanya perlahan, menatap bingung kepada JR yang terlihat _shock_.

"A-ayahnya selamat... t-tapi Baekho termasuk korban... d-dari 1100 jiwa yang... huks... Baekho..."

JR yang masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"R-Ren tidak bisa dihubungi... bisa kau yang memberitahunya tentang... ini?"

JR terdiam selama beberapa saat. Minhyun dan Aron memandangnya penasaran. "T-tentu. S-sekarang Tante tenangkan diri dulu. Aku turut bersedih... untuk..." JR menggigit bibir bawanya. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ibu dari Baekho menutup teleponnya, masih dengan tangisan. Dia menghubungi JR hanya untuk memberi tahunya tentang kematian anaknya, dia masih belum bisa bicara banyak.

JR membiarkan _handphone_-nya jatuh perlahan ke pahanya. Minhyun dan Aron menggoyang-goyangkan bahu JR, menatapnya penasaran dan mulai takut.

"J-JR... ada apa? Beritahu kami..."

JR menggigit bibirnya, menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Baekho... dia meninggal dalam badai besar di Amerika..."

**-000-**

Tett... tett...

Ren membulatkan matanya mendengar suara bel dari pintu utama. Dia memeluk tubuhnya erat dalam selimut, sedangkan bel terus berbunyi. Dia takut, masih terlalu takut untuk beranjak dari atas ranjang.

Bel masih berbunyi, dan beberapa saat kemudian berhenti, berganti oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Ren?"

Ren terkesiap mendengar suara JR, disusul dengan suara Aron dan Minhyun yang memanggil namanya.

Dan detik berikutnya pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok JR, Aron dan Minhyun yang membulatkan mata mereka melihat Ren.

"R-Ren..."

JR segera mendekati tubuh lemah itu dan memeluknya erat. Ren terdiam dalam pelukan JR, dengan tangisan yang kembali meluncur lagi dari wajahnya.

Aron dan Minhyun masuk perlahan, menatap sekitar dan akhirnya saling berpandangan.

"_He got raped_." Minhyun berbisik pada Aron.

.

.

.

.

Ayo kita buka-bukaan tentang ff iniiiii :D

FF ini dibuat tanggal **29 Agustus 2012, 11:30AM** sampai **30 Agustus 2012, 02:00AM**

Hasilnya hanya dibuat dalam **14,5 jam**

FF ini **ga aku edit** lagi, so, inilah hasil dari empat belas setengah jam itu

**Maaf** kalau **kurang memuaskan**, tapi saya menawarkan...

Ada yang ingin **sekuel**?

Tolong berikan review. **Jumlah review yang inginkan sekuel bisa dipertimbangkan **^^

**JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYOOOOOOO**

With **Love**,

**Yuri Masochist**


End file.
